Missing Something
by UnicornDevil
Summary: *SEQUEL TO REBELS' CHILDREN* After Paylor's death, Danny is in District 13, along with anyone who managed to make it there. She can barely do anything she wishes and what's worse is that her parents made Haymitch her 'babysitter'. She hates how incomplete her life is now and she can't seem to handle it. She is missing something. Or maybe a few somethings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I have finally started this story, the sequel of "The Rebels' Children". If you haven't read that yet, I highly recommend that you do, so that it can clear up a bit of information that may not be mentioned. **

** Also, for "Twelve Years Aged" I will just update that story at random times, when I get sparks of creativity. That story isn't as fun for me to write as "The Rebels' Children" and, hopefully, this one, but I still wanted to continue it for the people who still read it, despite the doubt I barely update it. **

** I'm also going to change the tense of this story to present tense, since I have found this is a lot easier for me to write.**

**Also almost all old characters will be returning and I may even add a few new ones, although I still have to decide ;)**

** Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Two months. It's been a whole two months. Too long of a time, in my opinion. It's been too long since I've seen the sun, the clouds, and even my parents, who haven't even bothered to contact me.

Two months since I arrived in District 13, which was to remain my home until this war was to end. The war, which has already brought wounded soldiers back to the infirmary. The war that has already killed far too many people…

As I sit in the corner of my room, I huddle into a ball, pushing my knees to my chest while tears wrack my body. I'm hoping Haymitch won't look here. Usually I hide in closets and behind the boilers in utility rooms, but he seems to find me, telling me my mother would hide there in her time spent in this district. At the mention of my mom, I'd sob even louder.

He wouldn't suspect me to hide in our own room. Yes, of all the people my parents trusted to share a room with me, they chose Haymitch. It's just me and him in this room. Even though Nathan is younger, he is allowed to room with another family. His best friend's family, in fact. Apparently I'm not 'stable' enough for that big a privilege.

Jasper doesn't live with us either. At least I understand the reason for that. She was just a few months old, without her mother. Having Haymitch as her ultimate caretaker at that age would be devastating. She's been living with Vick and Fern, since they didn't have any kids and still had plenty of room in their compartment.

Besides my parents, everyone who has any meaning to me is here. All but the one who probably means the most to me. My eyes swell with tears again as I crawl over to my dresser, grabbing the tattered letter that he wrote me. The one that I've read so often, the words seemed to have sprouted like a seed in my mind. Yet, I still grab the letter, wanting to see the lines of his neat, cursive writing sprawled on the paper.

I rub my eyes and open the letter, my hands shaking. I take deep breaths and read over the familiar words.

_Danny, my little fish,_

_ I know I should have told you this earlier. I just didn't know how to say it to you. I wouldn't have been able to stand agonized face when you heard the news, so I hope that this letter will explain to you why I have chosen this. _

_ Danny, I joined the army to help keep the hunger games from coming back. I couldn't stand the thought of those games, which have cursed both of our parents, ever returning. Just the thought of you being in the games sickened me, even the virtual one that we went to for Lexi's birthday. I couldn't imagine someone as beautiful and innocent as you going through something that blood-thirsty and horrible._

_ The choice for joining the army wasn't my own. The age in which all men of good health are to join is sixteen. _

_ But even if I had a choice, I would have joined. Not to put you into any hurt, but so that you won't be in any risk in the future. If the hunger games were to start again, you'd probably be the first victim. As much as that pains me to admit, we both know it is true. And I'd be on the top list, too. I couldn't stand the thought of being in the real games with you, one of us having to experience the other's death right in front of our own eyes._

_I want you to promise me something. Of everything I've asked of you before, this is the promise I'm hoping you'll mind the most._

_ If I am to not return, I don't want you to hurt yourself. You hurting yourself over me is unbearable in my eyes. And if I don't return, I don't want you to mourn over me for the rest of your life. You'll have to move on from me, if I end up buried in the ground. I want you to live a happy life without me, if it comes to that._

_ I know these two things are very hard for you to commit to, but please, do these for me. I want you to stay safe and happy, even if that means I'm not in the picture._

_ I will always love you, _

_ Finn_

By the time I finish rereading the letter, I'm curled into a ball again. I don't know why I even read the letter; every time I do, I just end up feeling even more upset. I wipe my nose and try to calm myself, knowing that it wouldn't do any good.

Suddenly, I hear the door open slightly and I hide behind the dresser, holding my breath. This just makes my eyes water even more, but I hastily wipe them away, not wanting to give myself away from crying again.

I hear a sigh and some unintelligible mumbling. It sounds like Haymitch, although I can't be so sure.

"Danny, I know you're in here," he says. It's definitely Haymitch. "I could hear your crying from down the hall. Now get up and out. It's time for dinner."

I sit still for another minute, until I hear a sigh. I wait until the door slams and his retreating footsteps turn into a quiet nothingness. I retreat from my hiding place and move to my bed on wobbly legs. I sit down and look around the dismal room. The walls are colored in grays and whites, much to my distaste. Maybe if the officials here would allow us to change the colors of walls, I wouldn't be as depressed. The colors of this whole district just seem to reflect my own emotions. If they only let us paint a bit, maybe everyone would be happier.

At my random paint thought, I shake my head. What am I thinking? Nothing cheers me up around here, except for the visits from my friends.

Yes, although I now live closely to most of my friends, I rarely see them. They are usually in the school they have here, or at training so they can join the army, if the war even lasts that long. They get to do whatever they want, while I can't even attend school or any of the trainings. I'm not sure if this choice was made by my parents or Haymitch, though. It might even be the doctors here who have, despite the many years, still tried to find an antidote to help heal the tracker jacker poison permanently.

The doctors told me I can't be entirely trusted around people. After what happened to my father when he was poisoned, they don't even seem to trust me if I pick up a fork.

I sigh and open my dresser, grabbing a change of clothes to change into. I go to the bathroom and change, hoping this will make me look a little better. The dreary clothes of the district doesn't brighten my mood any, but no one had bothered to grab any extra clothes when we fled our district. I only have what I had worn before, including the few pieces of jewelry I had worn practically every day since I received them all on my last birthday.

I look at my reflection in the mirror. Over time, despite the urging of friends to eat, I've become thinner. I have been eating. I've eaten in front of them on several occasions. My depression has caused weight loss, though, which no one has seemed to bother to comment on. I don't mind, though. I don't want them to be even more worried about me.

I brush out my long black hair, getting all the tangles out. I splash my face with cold water, hoping that no one will notice the fact that my eyes are red, fresh from crying. Everyone's become used to my eyes looking like that…

I exit the bathroom and notice that Haymitch had come back in while I was in the other room. He looks at me and grunts. I take his arm and together we walk down to the cafeteria.

When we arrive, I see that it is now fairly empty, most of the scheduled dinner time having already passed. I go through the line with Haymitch and get my rations, a sloppy mixture of turnips and grain. I contain my grimace, though, until I've seated myself at an empty table.

Haymitch joins me at the table and sits down, grumbling about the lack of alcohol. I roll my eyes. Ever since we arrived here he's had to curve he's been on cold turkey, since the only alcohol here is for medical purposes. Sometimes he tries to steal that, although he is almost always caught.

We eat in silence, which I'm perfectly fine with. I don't like it when he pesters me. Even though it's his only job, I know he gets bored from having to babysit me 24/7.

I'm just about finishing my meal when I hear the doors of the cafeteria swing open and Pansy walk in, along with Lexi and Laurie. I smile. Although Pansy's boyfriend is at war, too, but he's already come back on leave twice, since there haven't been very many threats at his post. I guess Finn's post must be pretty busy.

They all walk over to me and sit down. They smile at me for a few minutes, their eyes wavering over to Haymitch before my 'babysitter' grunts and says, "I guess I'll be off, then."

Haymitch walks off and I am left with three of my closest friends. I smile at them as I finish off the last bits of the slimy stew.

"How are you doing?" Laurie asks. I haven't seen her in a while, since her family is showing even more hatred towards me now that my parents are no longer around.

"Fine," I whisper, getting up and walking the short distance to throw my tray away.

"Do you think Haymitch will let you out of your sit for a whole night?" Lexi asks, grinning at me.

I furrow my eyebrows and ask, "I don't know, why?"

"We all wanted to have a girl's night," Pansy says. "We think you should have one and we all thought it would be a lot of fun. So what do you say?"

I think about it. Sure, this may keep my mind at ease, but what if I just get reminded of everything I've been missing? What if they just talk about their boyfriends the whole time, while I'm left outside the circle, not knowing what my boyfriend has been doing for weeks now?

After contemplating it for a while I nod slightly and they all grin. "You guys have to convince Haymitch to let me leave, though."

They all grin and Lexi says, "I'll handle that. Just get packed and I'll meet you guys at my place."

With that, Lexi got up and ran out of the room, leaving us there. At her abrupt departure, we all just sit there, stunned. Finally, we gain our thoughts and head out to my room.

We walk into the room and the pair sits down on my bed. I get to work, grabbing a decent sized bag and filling it with clothes. I go into the bathroom and pack all my utilities.

When I walk back out of the room, I see Laurie and Pansy are attempting to try to hide a piece of paper they had been reading. Are they reading my letter?!  
They both blush and Pansy stammers out, "S-sorry, Danny. We were just curious."

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. They read my letter. My personal letter from Finn. I was the only one who knew what was in it, unless Haymitch had snooped through my drawers, which was unlikely.

I try to calm myself down, but I can hear the whispers from my friends. "Danny? Are you okay?" Laurie asks.

I nod my head and say through my teeth, "Excuse me."

I run towards the bathroom and slam the door shut, locking it behind me. I look into the mirror again and see that my face is as red as my tan skin will allow and my eyes are watery. I splash some water into my face and count my breaths until they reach a hundred, a technique that a doctor told me to follow.

After a few minutes, I slowly unlock the door and open it, the creaking of the hinges making me cringe. Immediately, Pansy and Laurie both rant out apologizes, but I just whisper, "Forget it."

They both nod and don't mention it again as we walk down the winding hallways towards Lexi's room.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the very first chapter of "Missing Something"! I hope you all enjoyed it! Tell me what you think about it! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thanks for all the great feedback about the first chapter! Just that one chapter got more reviews than my other chapter story I'm working on… And I'm on chapter 6 on that one! Lol!**

**Also, if I am missing a few G's, I apologize. I have to press that key like five times for it to work. -_-**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

After a long prolonged silence, we arrive at Lexi's compartment. She only shares it with her mom, since that's basically her only family. I guess you can count her father, too, although we haven't heard from him since we left from Lexi's birthday party.

We all walk in and I immediately notice the shouting coming from inside. Lexi is practically screaming at Haymitch, whose face is red from agitation. Johanna is on the sideline, smirking from her bed, as she cleans her nails with a sharp, handmade knife. I gulp.

Johanna finally realizes we are here and announces, rather loudly, "Well, look who we have here! It's Lexi's friends, _including Danny!"_

The arguing ceases and I realize what Johanna was meaning to do. She was pointing out my presence to them, so that I wouldn't focus on what their argument was about. Which meant their argument was about me. Oh joy!

Haymitch looks over at me, a grimace on his face. He walks over, grabs my arm, and says, "C'mon Danny, we're going home."  
He tries to drag me away, but I pull out of his grasp, staring him in the eyes. Out of everyone in District 13, he is the only one I can do this to which is strange, considering he is my authority figure here.

"Please, just let me stay the night. I want to be with my friends, at least for a little bit. I want to spend one night where I can laugh myself to sleep, not cry."

At my words, Haymitch looks away and towards the ground. He knows that I cry myself to sleep most nights; he hears it and tries to help, but usually the tears just won't stop. I feel guilty about it and try to apologize, but he won't take it.

He looks over at the wall, still avoiding my eyes. I hear Johanna behind me say, "Don't worry, old man. I'll take good care of her."

"Which is exactly what I'm afraid of," he mutters. He continues to grumble for a few minutes, contemplating. He sighs and finally meets my eyes. "Fine, you can stay just for this night. But if you need me, just call and I'll be over."  
I smile and hug him, thanking him for this. I know this is hard for him, since he feels way too protective of me.

He grunts and I let go. He turns and leaves quickly, muttering something about my parents finding out. I roll my eyes and turn to the room again.

"So," Lexi says, "I argue with him for twenty minutes and you can get him to leave in thirty seconds? What's up with that?"

I giggle a little and put my stuff down, next to two other piles, which I assume are Laurie's and Pansy's stuff. I sit down on the ground and I'm soon joined by the others.

Johanna stands up, burps, and says, "I'll be back later. I'm going to the hospital to look for anyone I know."

Ever since we got here, many injured people have come back from fights against the Capitol's defense. The adults usually go over there every few days to see if they recognize anyone. So far, no one recognizable has been found, although I can't seem to decide if that is a good or bad thing.

Johanna walks out of the room, slamming the door behind her. I'm left with my friends in silence, not wanting to be the one to break the ice.

After Johanna's echoing footsteps fade away, Lexi grins and grabs my arm, pulling me back up to a standing position. I groan and get myself up.

"What was that about?" I ask, my voice soft again. The suddenness of Lexi's actions frightened me a little and I went back into my protective little shell I've given myself these past weeks.

"It's a surprise," Laurie says, a grin spreading across her face. Oh no. If they are this excited about their surprise, it can't be very good.

"I don't know," I say. "Do I have to go?"

"Yes!" they all shout in unison.

"I don't want to have wasted my time fighting with Haymitch for thirty minutes, so you'll just have to deal with this and like it!" Lexi says. I sigh. I know there is no use in trying to convince her otherwise.

I grumble a defeat and Lexi grabs my arm and leads me down the winding hallways. Laurie covers my eyes for some reason, obstructing my view. They're just trying to be difficult, aren't they?

We walk down the winding hallways and I get pushed around a lot, probably from them trying to keep me from hitting other residents of District 13. I don't know what they are planning, but it is taking a while to get there!

After what seemed like an hour, Lexi stops and I awkwardly stumble over my feet, trying to keep myself up after that sudden stop.

"Okay, you can let her see," Lexi says. Laurie uncovers my eyes and I blink for a few seconds, my eyes needing to get used to the sudden bright lights.

Once my eyes focus, I look around the room. I haven't been in here yet, although I have hidden in lots of random rooms before. The room is vast, probably the size of at least twenty compartments. I look around and notice the weapons spread on different areas of the room, including some scary-looking machine guns. I shiver and spy a group of people in the corner, watching as two people fight with swords.

"Why'd you take me here? You know Haymitch doesn't want me training for the army," I say, knowing my voice was betraying. I've terribly wanted to have my sword in my hand every since I've gotten here, but Haymitch wouldn't let me near this room, much less handle a sword. I find that extremely hypocritical, since he was the one to have given me the sword in the first place.

"What do you think I was arguing with Haymitch about? He was fine about you coming over. In fact, he's hinted to be about making you get out before today. He just didn't want us to take you down here," Lexi says.

"And why wouldn't he? I'm perfectly fine enough to handle a weapon."

"He doesn't want you to do anything that can risk your life."I roll my eyes, but say nothing more. I see that the group that was formed earlier has dispersed into several pairs made up of trainer and student.

"So you brought me here to remind me that I couldn't do stuff like this?"

"Gosh Danny! Sometimes I wonder how much slower you can get!" Laurie exclaims, which earns her an elbow from Pansy. I look at her, still confused. "We convinced Haymitch to let you have a day fighting with your sword."

I look at the three of them, shocked. How could they manage to do something like this? A day is enough for me. I just want to be able to feel the cold metal of a sword in my hand and hear the whoosh of the sword as I swing it around.

I smile, and then I grin. I squeal, something I haven't even considered doing ever since I've arrived here. I wrap my arms around my three friends and squeeze them tight, thanking them over and over again.

"Geez! Calm down, Danny, unless you want us to suffocate," Lexi says. I let go of them, still grinning like an idiot.

"So where do we start?"

"I've already arranged that." With that, Lexi walks over to the left wall and to a closed door, knocking loudly.

The door suddenly opens and a guy in a wheelchair rolls out, a disgruntled expression on his face. When he looks at Lexi, his face immediately changes to one of joy.

"Ah, Lexi Mason! I see you have arrived. Tell me, did you bring her?" the man asks in a soft voice.

"Yeah, she's over there." Lexi turns and waves us all over, to which we all awkwardly comply to. I guess Lexi is the only one of us who has ever spoken to this man before.

"Beetee, this is Danny, Laurie, and Pansy."

"It's is a pleasure to meet you all," he says with a slight nod. "Now, Danny, are you ready?"

"Ready? Ready for what?" I ask.

"Didn't Lexi tell you?" he asks. I answer with a shake of my head and he sighs. "Okay, I'll just have to explain then. If you will all follow me."

He rolls his chair towards a separate door and pushes his hand onto a small screen. The door unlocks and swings open, allowing us all entry.

We all enter the room and Beetee leads us, past different people testing and building new weapons, to the back wall, where he reaches for a long, shiny sword. He grabs it, twirls it around in his hands, and then holds it out to me in both of his hands.

I look at him bewildered. Doesn't he know I'm known as the crazy girl here? The one who absolutely shouldn't be holding a weapon, especially one that was held into a secure room where only certain people could enter.

"Take the sword," he says, calmly. I timidly grab the hilt and immediate warmth overcomes me, causing me to abruptly let go of it.

"What just happened?" I ask, causing my friends to all look puzzlingly at me.

"The sword is programmed to only be for you. If any other person was to use, or even touch, it would feel like a normal sword. But for you, it will feel like a part of you," he stops and looks at me, realizing that I was still confused, "almost as if it is another limb."

I nod slowly and reach out for it again. My palm brushes against the hilt and another surge of warmth goes through me. I grab it and take it out of Beetee's hands.

It feels almost weightless as I twirl it around. The shiny blade is very sharp, just a touch of it can cause a cut. I examine it and realize that it is, oddly enough, vibrating. This must be part of what Beetee was talking about.

"This sword is a part of you, so no one else could have the capability and compatibility with it as you do. It will only respond to its fullest with you. If another person was to use this sword, it wouldn't be very effective but with you, it can't be stopped in battles."

I look down at the humming sword. With this, I'd be impossible to stop in battles and fights. Would this be enough to convince Haymitch to let me train for the army? I doubt it, but just the reassurance that I'm allowed to train is enough for me.

"How about we try this bad boy out?" Lexi asks, touching the blade and watching as a small trickle of blood erupts from her hand.

"Okay," I say, too mesmerized to say much more.

* * *

In the training center, I am paired up with a trainer. He introduces himself as Wringley, and tells me that I'll be fighting with him every time I train. He is the head swords instructor, so I'm happy I'll have a challenge.

"First," he says, "I'll see what you are capable of, as of now. Even with a sword as great as this one, you'll still need to learn how to use it."

I nod, understanding completely. He backs up a few paces and tells me to begin whenever ready.

I grip the sword tightly and lunge towards him, aiming for his arm. He quickly dodges, smirking a bit. I scowl, knowing this won't be as easy as it usually is.

Although I am a little rusty, I quickly return to my old habits, lithely swiping at him while avoiding his jerkier shots at the same time. I'll admit this sword is a lot easier to use than the heavy one back home. That's probably why it hasn't taken me too long to revert into my habits.

I swipe towards his stomach and notice that he has padding underneath his shirt. That's understandable, but I'm not protected as well as him. He attempts to jab his sword at my fighting arm, which was a big mistake for him. I block it easily with my sword, causing tension between the two. Be both fight for the other to release, knowing that whoever does first will get hit with the other's sword.

I push harder with the sword and, suddenly, I hear an eerie metallic sound. My sword swoops forward and lightly grazes against the trainer's arm, cutting slightly.

Stopping, I look around. All the other training people have looked over in interest, most of them gaping. Confused, I look around and spot Wringley on the ground with his sword in front of him, completely snapped in half.

Did my sword do that? I'm sure Wringley had a strong sword. Is my sword really that strong? I stare, amazed while Wringley stands up.

"Wow, um, maybe you don't need that much training with the sword," he says. "You're probably one of the best I've seen, and I'm a professional."

I smile shyly at his praise and look down, a blush overcoming me. I ignore all the whispers from the audience, most of them talking about me. My friends and Beetee all come over grinning.

"I see the sword is functioning as I designed it to," Beetee says, a smile on his wrinkled face.

"Thank you," I say. "I couldn't have asked for anything better."

He shifts awkwardly at my comment, but briefly smiles again. "I'm sure you'll be back to train again, then."

I nod and he rolls away towards his office again. Wringley walks over and smiles at me. "I'm ready to fight you again, when the time comes. I'll put your sword up, if that's okay."

I hand him the sword and smile. "See you soon."

He walks away and I am left with my friends, who are expectantly looking at me. I smile at them and thank Lexi for arranging this. She waves it off, though, saying it was about time I did something like that.

After a few minutes, we all head back to Johanna's room. The walk wasn't as far as it felt like, mostly because they allowed me to see where I was going.

We walk into the room and see Johanna is still gone. There is a note on the side table, which Pansy found after setting a cup of water there.

"What does it say?" Laurie asks, looking over. Pansy sets it down, her eyes wide with fear.

"What is it?" I ask, my heart racing.

She sets down the note and we all peer at it. Johanna's crude writing lines the small paper.

_**Injured soldiers have arrived from 4, 6, 7, 9, and 12. Went down to check for anyone we knew. Come over once you get back.**_

We all look at each other, fear lining all of our faces. This cannot be good.

* * *

**Sorry that it took forever to update! I've been terribly busy lately, and I had to write this chapter with a few paragraphs every few days. I hope it's still good, though!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Most of you all guessed that Finn was injured! That might not be the case, though ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I look over at my friends, who are all staring at me with wide eyes. What if there is someone we know? All of our own districts were bombed, plus a few others. I wonder why those specifically were bombed…

"Do you think we should go? Just to be sure," Lexi asks, her voice grave. The whole atmosphere of the room had changed in mere seconds. I shiver and nod, along with the others.

Although we are silent, we all practically run down the hallways. I watch other people glare at us as we pass, muttering about ungrateful hooligans. I don't bother listening, though, knowing there are more important matters at hand.

We run down the twisting hallways, zig-zagging between people. We avoided hitting all but one, who Pansy bumped into, although she only made him drop a few loose papers. We didn't stop to help him pick them up.

Finally, we arrive at the hospital which is chaotic in simplest terms. There are nurses running wildly back and forth, while loved ones of the injured and dead are crying. I look around and spot Johanna, who is trying to walk inconspicuously down the hall, looking at each patient for any signs of recognition.

I run down the hall, looking for Finn or my either of my parents. Who knows where they'd be in this large hall? I don't know whether or not I even want them here. If they aren't here, that means they are unharmed and in their homes. If they are here, they can be dying but at least we'd be together.

My friends and I walk by each other, looking for a familiar sign. The doctors don't take notice of us, which is unusual in my case.

After walking for what felt like hours, I spot someone I notice. A flash of brown hair and deep brown eyes. It's not the person I yearn for most, but at least he'll know some information about him.

"Jake!" I shout, running over to his bed. He is awake at least, although his head is bandaged and his arm in a sling.

He looks at me for a minute, his eyes not very focused. Then realization crosses his face and he attempts to sit up, to no avail.

"Danny!" he says, his voice gravely and so unlike himself. "I bet you're here to ask about Finn?" I blush and he laughs. At least he still has the same sense of humor.

"Yeah and Drake," Pansy says, saving me from further embarrassment.

"Of course. I'll start from the beginning then. Drake is in the special guard of transporting the citizens still in their district. He takes them to different safe houses and keeps them safe from harm. He ends up traveling between districts quite a bit, until he arrives here or to another safe place.

"Finn, of course, is in a higher rank than I am. That is expected of course, that show off." I giggle somewhat hysterically at that. "He has already been named as commander of a smaller troop. Not mine, though. He helps train them to their fullest extent before heading out to the Capitol or some other place to defend Panem.

"I am in the lower ranks, though. Just the beginners. We basically just sit around in the district waiting for something eventful. The only event was the bombing, though. They aimed right for the district, knowing that was where most of the civilians were. We managed to save some of them, but not all."

Everything goes quiet after this. I know he has no information about Finn at the moment, but I'm just glad to be able to see him again and hear him talk. I've missed him, even though I'm not the best of friends with him.

"Thanks, Jake," I say. "I bet Courtney will be here sooner or later."

With my words, his ears turn pink and I laugh as our small little group walks away to search for others.

We walk down the aisles. I recognize some people from 12, but they were only passing faces I'd see in my dad's bakery. Laurie stops a few times to talk to people from our district. Pansy and Lexi do the same for theirs', too. I don't, though, wanting to look for someone of real importance to me.

I know Finn is not here. Jake would have told me, or at least known. And I'm sure if my parents were here all the doctors would be huddled around them, trying to save the star-crossed lovers. I roll my eyes at that thought.

I'm nearing the end of the room and so far I haven't stopped. I turn around to leave when I hear a hoarse, "Mini-Katniss?"

I spin around at that. There's only been one person who's called me that since I was six. I look over and see a light blue eyes looking at me through squinted eyes. Black hair is unevenly parted on his head and there is blood dried on his face, which no one has bothered to clean up. His left arm is in a sling, looking even worse than Jake's. The most frightening part is his leg. Or his lack of. Where his left leg should be there is only a stub thickly covered in blood-stained bandages.

"Oh my gosh! Brian, what the heck happened to you?" I shout. I run over to his side and he pushes himself up a little. This is probably the worst I've ever seen him. Although I only knew him for the short time I was at the Virtual Hunger Games Center, I feel like I've known him for years. Usually he'd have a snarky remark in return to me actually caring about him. He makes no move to do so this time.

He takes a shallow breath and says quietly, yet somehow still sarcastic, "Well, District 6 didn't get bombed of course."

I roll my eyes and urge him on. He tells me the whole story in his shallow breaths. The bombs started across town, where his older sister was still with his mom. Ace, his younger brother, and his dad had both joined the army. When he realized what was going on, he disobeyed orders and ran to his family. He saw them and warned them to run to the railroad, which was the safest place there was in that district. He was helping to warn other people when a bomb hit just mere feet away from him, breaking glass and knocking him into a wall. His leg was punctured with glass and leftover gunpowder from the bombs had gotten in the wound, so it was beyond helping. This was why he had it amputated.

By the end of his story, I am in tears along with him. "I don't know if my family is safe. I need to know if they're safe."

I shake my head and push him down when he attempts to sit up again. "You have to stay still until a doctor releases you."

"Oh yeah? And when will that be? Look at the other soldiers in here. I'm one of the most injured. They probably won't let me out of here for days."

I don't know how to answer, so I just look at the next bed over, which holds a woman with a bandage on her stomach. I shiver and return my eyes to Brian, whose eyes have seemed to grow with fear.

"What if they're dead? I might have just killed them all, telling them to run to the other side of the town."

"Don't say that," I snap, not wanting him to get himself down. He just shakes his head and we settle into a silence.

My small group of friends approaches us, but all stop short when they see who I am sitting with.

"Woah," Lexi says having no words for once. The other two just stand there, not knowing what to do with themselves.

Knowing that Laurie has no idea who this is, I introduce the two. Laurie waves her hand slightly and Brian makes no advances in a greeting, although that isn't too unusual for him.

"So," Pansy says, "we were going to go back to the room now. Want to leave?"

I nod and stand up. The three turn around and start walking and I'm about to follow when I hear Brian say, "Stop." I turn around and look at him, waiting for him to continue speaking. "Will you come by here tomorrow? At least for a little while?"  
"Are you sure? Around in this district I'm known as the crazy girl. It wouldn't be good for your rep if you hang around me."

"Like I care about stuff like that."

I nod my head. He smiles at me and I notice a few of his teeth are missing, too. I don't look too long though and say, "Goodbye."

He returns the farewell and I practically run past all the beds to catch up with my retreating friends.

They all look at me in confusion and Pansy asks, "What was that all about?"

I shrug and say, "He asked me to visit him tomorrow."  
"And what did you say?"

"I said I would."

"Aren't you worried? He seems a little weird to me," Laurie asks.

"You don't know him like I do," I say with confidence.

They all give each other some looks but don't say anything else as we walk down the halls back to Lexi's compartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for not updating for so long! Ahh! I know I have no reason why I couldn't for the first few days, since I was just sick. But I live in the area where all those tornadoes hit on Christmas day and my power was out for a few days. Again, I apologize! **

**Also to the anonymous reviewer who said I only care about my American readers- That is far from the truth. I care about all my readers equally, no matter their race, religion (although I may mention Christianity a bit, since that is what religion I am), location, etc. I'm sorry I didn't update earlier, but my reasons for doing so are above. **

**Thanks and enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The rest of the night spent at Lexi's isn't very exciting, but it was fun all the same. We just talked and ate from a Johanna's stash of food she stole from the kitchen, which in turn was stolen by Lexi. Just having them talk to me and actually spending time with them lifted my mood from the dark depression that threatened to erupt.

Hours pass as we talk and Johanna has yet to return. Lexi says that she'll probably stay the night there now, since it's pretty late.

Our conversations turn into yawns and soon we all agree to go to bed. Since there is only the two beds, one of which we wouldn't risk even sitting on in fear of getting kicked, we all decide to just grab blankets and camp out on the floor.

We all settle in with our blankets and pillows. Lexi turns off the light, leaving us in complete darkness except for the small slip of light peeking underneath the closed bathroom door.

Quickly, my three friends fall asleep, leaving me alone and awake. I don't bother waking one of them up, though; it would be childish for me to awake them just so I won't be left alone. I haven't been able to fall asleep very fast these past weeks, too, and I really don't want to put any of them through that.

To pass the time before my eyes slide shut, I listen for anything outside. Usually at night when Haymitch's snores erupt through the room, I'd do the same. Sometimes I would even leave the room and walk around for a bit. He always seemed to know whether or not I had left the following day…

I quietly sneak out of the blankets, taking care to not awake my friends. The ground is cold against my feet, despite the fact I am wearing socks. I grab my shoes and shove them onto my feet, not even bothering with the laces. I'm turning to the door when I hear a tentative knock from that direction.

Who would be coming at this time of night? I wait a few seconds, but don't hear any footsteps. I sigh and open the door, revealing Annie standing there clothed in the pajamas provided by this district.

The sight of Finn's mother frightens me. Although we've been living here for two months, we haven't socialized much with each other. Being around her reminded me too much of Finn and it was probably the same for her with me.

"Annie?" I ask in a whisper. "What are you doing here?"

I look into her eyes and see they are red from tears. "I'm sorry, Danny. I should have gotten you when he called. He told me to, but I was so happy when I heard his voice," she says. Her voice fades off and she zones for a moment, staring at a nonexistent object.

"Who called? Was it Finn?"

She nods her head and I feel tears drip down my face as I smile. How much more confliction can there be between my emotions? I feel joyful and upset at the same time.

"He- he's okay," I state. Annie nods again, a smile on her face. I quickly run over to her, letting the door close, and hug her. She wraps her arms around me as I laugh and cry at the same time.

"What did he say?"  
"He told me he only had a few minutes to talk, since all the soldiers still in District 4 had to call loved ones. A former mechanic somehow fixed the phone lines in a few houses that weren't completely destroyed. Um, he told what he's been doing there basically, since that's all I really seemed to care about."

"Did he say when he'll get leave?" I ask, hopefully.

"Well, he said hopefully soon. The commander there hasn't told him when, but he told me he has to stay there longer than most since he trains the newer kids."

I nod and say no more. We both stand there in the empty hallway, hugging each other. My tears soon quiet down and the hall is entirely silent.

"Annie, how did you know I was here?"

"I went to your room and Haymitch told me you were staying here for the night."

"Did he say anything about my parents while you were there?"

She shakes her head and I sigh. There hasn't been any contact with twelve yet. The few hovercrafts sent to retrieve injured soldiers have stopped their journeys and would head out within the next few days to find anyone else who needs assistance.

"Thank you," I whisper.

"You're welcome," she says. She walks a few steps away. "Now I have to go sleep. I hope to see you soon."

I nod and she smiles before turning down the hallway. I watch her retreating figure until she turns right, leaving me staring at the bland walls.

I stand a few moments in silence before I head back in the room. Thankfully, the door didn't lock itself, so I wouldn't have to wake the others to let myself in. I huddle back into the covers and fall asleep quickly; the relief of knowing one of my loved ones is safe having calmed me a bit.

* * *

I hear a knocking on the door and the groan from someone beside me. I don't open my eyes, though, wanting sleep to overcome me again. Although my personality isn't the same as it was in District 12, I still have the same problem with getting up in the morning no matter how much sleep I get.

The knocking continues, but no one gets up, although we all groan from the noise. We here a muffled call from outside and, somehow, Lexi seems to understand who it is. She gets up, narrowly kicking me in the face, and makes her way over to the door.

"Really guys? Why would you wake us all up this early in the morning?" she shouts, pulling me fully awake. I sit up and rub my face, knowing I won't be able to sleep anymore. I look over and see the other two following suit.

"Um, it's eleven in the morning. I know this is our only day off training this week, but that doesn't mean you get to waste it by sleeping in too late!" Kevin says.

"Ugh, fine then! Welcome to my dwelling," Lexi grumbles, walking back into the room and plopping down on our huge pile of blankets.

"What happened in here?" Jacob asks, walking in with Kevin.

"Sleep over, duh!" Laurie taunts, standing up and grabbing one of the blankets. She wraps it around her shoulders and walks over to Jacob. "What are you doing here?"

"We're going to lunch and were wondering if you would like to join us," Jacob says, suddenly way more polite than he was just mere minutes prior.

"Sure," she says. "Is that okay with you guys?"

Pansy, Lexi, and I all agree. After managing to push the boys out of the room for a few minutes, we all get ready for the day.

Once we are all done, we head out the door and walk down to the cafeteria. When we arrive, it is fairly crowded, but we manage to grab our food and find a table for all of us. We all sit down and eat our bland meal while we catch up with each other.

Our meal passes along quickly and we all leave soon, knowing if we linger after we finish eating we'll get yelled at by other people. We wander down the halls for a while before we decide on what to do.

"So, you want to back to my room?" Kevin asks. "I'm pretty sure Johanna would be back by now and my mom is volunteering in the hospital for the day, so we should be in there by ourselves."

We all agree and head to his compartment, which is located two floors below mine and Lexi's. We make it there quickly and all sit around his room, which is very clean, thanks to Delly.

"Have you gone down to the hospital yet?" Jacob asks. We all nod our heads sadly. "I went down there this morning; even saw some kids from my class."

We all sit sullenly. This is too tragic of a thing. Most of us have a loved one in the war. I don't even know where my parents are and Gale is who-knows-where. They send him to several different districts throughout the weeks, since he is one of the chief commanders.

We soon ease out of the silent tension and start talking again, veering to more cheery subjects. Time seems to pass quickly and the evening creeps upon us when I realize something.

"Hey, um, I have to go now," I say, getting up.

"Why?" Jacob asks.

"I told someone I'd visit him at the hospital today."

"Who?" Kevin asks.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes," the two say simultaneously.

"Why are you two so inept on knowing?" I ask, not realizing how rude I sound.

"You said 'him'. Who is he? Please don't tell me you are actually cheating on-"

"Stop!" I shout, interrupting Kevin. I watch Jacob's face turn red and I too remember when Jacob almost caused Finn and me to break up. "I am not going to cheat on him." I don't dare mention his name now. Cheat and Finn should not belong in the same sentence.

Kevin eyes me for a second, as if daring me to reveal whether or not I'm lying. He knows I bite my lip when I lie. He doesn't find anything suspicious and sighs.

"Fine, leave poor Pansy here as a fifth wheel," he says, trying to guilt me into staying. I roll my eyes.

"Sorry, Pansy, but I have to go. Lexi, will you bring my bad to my room?" I ask. She nods and I smile. "Thanks. See you all later, then."

I walk out of the room and down the hall to the staircase leading to the upper floors. I climb two flights and make my way to the hospital wing.

Avoiding the many nurses running around, I make my way to the back of the large room to where Brian is, most likely, still at. I find him lying in bed with a prosthetic leg, just like my dad. I gulp audibly, which grabs his attention.

"You came back," he says.

"Yeah, I did."

"For a while there I thought you wouldn't. You were just waiting until the last minute, weren't you?"

"Well, I slept in until about noon, so that partially explains it."

He nods and I sit down on the side of his bed, making sure not to touch his injured arm or leg.

"You already got a prosthetic," I say.

"Yeah, I'm surprised they gave me one so quickly."  
"Are you still going to go back? To fight, I mean."

He thinks about it, hesitating for a moment. "Well, I want to. I won't be able to go back until my arm heals, which could take two months. Plus my leg will make it harder, so I'll have to train all over again."

"Oh, okay."

We settle into quietness, although we both seem pretty comfortable. To pass some time, we look at all the nurses frantically running from patient to patient. I spot Delly, but notice that she is to busy to be bothered with conversation with me.

We start talking again, although I feel like I'm doing all the talking. He's asking me questions about what it's been like in 13 so far and I answer them as truthfully as I can. I try not to mention the deep depression I've been going through, though, knowing he will most likely tease me about it.

The day passes to evening and I soon see a figure walking over to the two of us. When he nears us, I notice that it is Haymitch.

"C'mon, Danny, time to go back to the room," he says. His eyes wander to the close proximity between us and I shift, uncomfortable with his stare.

"Okay," I grumble, pushing myself off the bed and onto the ground. "Bye, Brian."

"See you tomorrow, right?"

I roll my eyes. "Sure, you buffoon."

With a grin, he returns with, "See you, midget."

I follow Haymitch down the halls back to our room where, as promised, my bag is. Haymitch sits on his bed and says, "How was the, uh, sword fighting?"

"It was great," I say joyfully.

He grunts and nods. "Good. You seem livelier after that. Or is your mood because of that boy?"

I grab my pillow and throw it at him. He avoids it and guffaws, basking in my embarrassment. Why must everyone be so inept on teasing me or worrying about me hanging out with Brian? He's just a friend!

"Go away," I say.

"Well, if I do, someone's not getting dinner."

"I don't care. I'm going to bed."  
"Okay, suit yourself," he says, getting up and heading for the door. "Just call if you need anything."

He leaves the room and I grab the pillow that I had tossed across the room. I wrap the blanket around me and fall into a deep and peaceful slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews! One reviewer said she wished Finn had said something sweet for Annie to tell Danny (I just realized that rhymes...) like "I love you". In this chapter, it will explain why he didn't outright say that. Do you know what that means? Finn's point of view! Hurray!**

**Also, we're almost to 100 reviews! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Okay, mom. Okay. Yes. Okay. Love you," I say. I hear a sobbed reply on the other side and a monotone hum replaces my mother's voice.

Sighing, I hand the phone to the soldier behind me. I don't remember his name or where he is working, but I see his face light up when the old phone reaches his grasp.

I walk past the long line and out the small building. Dozens of soldiers are still in line, waiting their turn to call their family. Since I, somehow, became one of the commanders, I was one of the last, but many of the others allowed me to cut them. You don't always see hospitality like that…

Although I'm glad I was able to hear my mother's voice, I still feel glum. I tried to get her to grab Danny, but she was not around at the time. I didn't even leave a message for her. Why didn't I leave a message?

_Because you're afraid, _my inner voice spits. _You're afraid she's moved on from you already. You told her to move on…_

I shake my head and try to abandon all those thoughts. Danny wouldn't do that to me. Not while I'm alive. While I'm alive, she is only mine. Although that sounds possessive and selfish, I don't care. She belongs with me and I belong with her. It's as simple as that.

_You think she doesn't love you anymore, _my dark thoughts state. _Your mom did say she saw her in the hospital, next to a guy…_

"Stop it," I growl to myself, drawing unwanted attention from others around me. I glare at them and they soon return to their activities.

Mom did say she saw him with a guy. She didn't describe him very well, though. Only that he was missing a leg and had a broken arm, just another damaged soldier. It could be anyone, for crying out loud! It could be Jake!

I hadn't seen much of Jake since this whole war started. He was stuck with the lowest ranked soldiers, although I believe he should be far ahead. They kept him back for his young age, even though he is older than me. How I get to be a commander at sixteen, I have no idea, although I believe it has something to do with who my father is.

I sigh and head back to where the sleeping tents are. Yes, I've had to sleep in a tent for the past two months. Before, I shared it with Jake, Drake, and four other soldiers. Three of those are injured, though, so it will be a bit roomier in here.

I head into the tent and see Drake is in there. Exhausted and not wanting to talk, I practically belly flop onto my sleeping bag.

"Um, you okay there?" he asks.

I grumble something in answer that I don't even understand, which causes him to laugh.

"Let me guess. You chickened out on telling something to Danny."

I look at him, my brow furrowed. "H-how did you know?"

"It's kinda expected, man. You haven't seen her in months and the once chance you can actually tell her something," he says, not finishing his sentence. I roll my eyes and sit up, looking around the depressing little tent.

"I didn't even talk to her. No one could find her. My mom went to her room and couldn't find her, so I told her not to worry."

"You gave up?"

"That's not what it is like," I state, my words sounding harsher than I mean for them to be. He holds up his hands in defense, but says no more.

I sigh. He's right. I was too predictable. I'm too much of a chicken to talk to Danny or even leave a message to her because I'm afraid she's moved on. When mom couldn't find her, I got scared that she was with someone else. Or, more specifically, another guy.

I shake my head. If anything, she was probably with Lexi and Pansy. She could have even been with one of her other friends, too. Heck, I'd even be okay with her being with Kevin and Jacob, knowing that the two were both dating someone. Although I still hold some hate for that idiot, I've come to accept the fact that Danny and Jacob have become friends. As long as he keeps his hands off of her, I think I can handle it.

"Did you call Pansy?" I ask. He shakes his head. "Why?"

"Well, I assumed you were going to tell Danny I was okay and she'd go tell Pansy. I'm supposed to get a leave in two weeks, so I'd see her then." I shook my head. I totally forgot to mention him. "Well, I'll go call her then."

He gets up and walks away. I'm still pondering about what he said, though. Another leave in two weeks? What is that now, four leaves? I haven't even had one day off and there's been no sign of me getting one anytime soon…

Although the system of the soldiers' breaks is unfair, I have to respect it. Since I'm one of the commanders, I have to be a good example to everyone. And I mean everyone. I'm not even supposed to goof off with my friends in the tent, although I'll slip every once in a while. If I were to demand a leave, all the other soldiers would try to do that, too. And I really do not want to see the outcome of that.

I sigh and settle into bed again. I look at the small pocket watch we have in the center of the tent and see that it is a little past one thirty in the morning.

I close my eyes and the last thought that runs through my mind is: _Hopefully she hasn't moved on…_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed a Finn chapter! Sorry it is short, but I wanted to see how you all liked it! Please read and review! **

**ATTENTION! Whoever is my (picking a random number here) 107****th**** reviewer will get to pick the main character/characters in my next one-shot. It must be Hunger Games and the 100****th**** reviewer must be a registered user. If the 100****th**** reviewer is anonymous, I'll go to the 108****th****, 109th, etc.**

Whoever the 107

**th**** reviewer is, I will message you and ask you what characters you would like! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! They mean the world to me! :) Sorry it has taken forever to update, too. Semester exams are this week (UGH) and I've been studying no stop. **

**I posted the one-shot contest result, also! My 107****th**** reviewer was… ****EBRAJERCECullen 130! The one-shot that was requested is titled "Sing". Check it out!**

**I also have a new poll up on my profile! I think it will cause some controversy... Although I do think I already know which one will have the most votes! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Days go by. Those days turn into weeks. My schedule is absolutely the same everyday, excluding Sunday. Wake up, train a bit with Wringley, meet up with my friends for lunch, visit Brian in the hospital, eat dinner with Haymitch, repeat. I've even managed to spend some time with my siblings and aunts, who were all glad that I didn't seem like a total zombie anymore. I guess you could say I've gotten better. Or that I've gotten better at hiding my depressed thoughts.

Drake's here in 13 now. He came back about four days ago. Pansy was so ecstatic when he arrived that she practically tackled him with her hug. How a skinny, 4'7" teenage girl managed to tackle her 6'1" boyfriend, I don't know.

I still wish Finn had returned with Drake, though. Or at least have thought to send a message with him. Drake did tell me that Finn was missing me. That made me smile.

* * *

I'm in the training center and I'm cornering Wringley. He smirks at me and runs to my right before changing direction and zipping to my left, distracting me long enough to escape. I scowl, but manage to follow him across the room, drawing the attention of some of the other trainees. I'm used to it by now, though. Wringley told that they're staring at me because they've never seen someone my age so advanced with a sword. I still think it's because I'm crazy.

Our swords clash as we battle again, the metallic screeches echoing around us. We try to push the other's sword out of their hand, mustering all of our strength. I look at Wringley and see that his face is bright red. I smirk and push a little harder. His sword falls to the ground and I point mine at him. He smiles at me and holds his hands in a surrendering gesture. "Okay, you win."

I grin and wipe my forehead with my sleeve. "Get used to it."

He sticks his tongue out at me and we head into a side-room to place my sword back. We continue chatting until we are back into the main room.

"See you tomorrow?" he asks.

I roll my eyes. "Of course I will. There's nothing I'd rather do."

"You just don't want to spend a day without seeing me," he teases.

I chuckle and roll my eyes. "Sure," I say. I wave and head down to the dining hall.

* * *

As I thought, I was the last to arrive. Wringley and I had been going all out today, neither of us giving up very easily. I smiled; I was still able to beat him. I go through the line and grab a tray. An unpleasant-looking lady slops a pile of goo onto my plate. I try to hold in my grimace.

I find my friends at a table and join them. Drake and Pansy are both sitting silently next to each other while the others chat away. I notice they're holding hands again and I smile. Jacob has his arm around Laurie, too, while Kevin and Lexi are throwing bits of a roll into each others' mouths. I sigh; I'm like a seventh wheel. How is that even possible?

They all notice me there and include me into their conversation. I smile and try to look happy. But this sudden realization has made me upset. I hadn't realized before that I had been such an outsider in this group. They all had their significant other while mine is still stuck in the army. At least when Drake was in 4, Pansy was alone like me. I shake that thought out of my head; I should be happy to see the two are together again.

Time ticks on and I finish the slop. It tasted faintly of cabbage, but who knows what it was made of. I look at the time and realize that I should probably go visit Brian. I stand up and grab my tray.

"Hey, where are you going?" Lexi asks, in between mouthfuls of roll.

"Hospital," I state.

They all sigh or grumble. Although I'm not the biggest contributor of conversation or joy in our group, they still don't want to see me leave so soon, even if it is to visit a friend. Well, my friend.

"See you later," I say, walking away. I go through the winding hallways and to the hospital, which has been a lot calmer these past few days.

Despite the fact Brian has been in the hospital for almost a month, as it is now November, they still haven't made a move to release him. They've made hints of his release happening soon, but other than that, nothing. He's told me that it's irritating him, since the only thing he can look forward to in the hospital are my visits. I blushed when he admitted that.

I go to where Brian stays and notice the many nurses surrounding him. Worried, I huddle in with the crowd. One of the nurses is talking to Brian, who has a genuine smile on his face. He spots me and his smile widens.

"Squirt! They're finally letting me out!" he practically bellows, causing some nurses to shush him. The nurses depart, though, leaving us alone.

"Really? Wow, that's amazing!"

"They've already run all the needed tests and they said I'm good to go, although it may take a while to get used to the leg." With his words, he swings out the mechanical one, as if flashing the omen that my father has yet to return.

I smile and two nurses come over to him. I notice that he is already dressed in the uniforms here instead of a hospital gown. The two nurses help him to stand up. After a near fall and a crushed foot, Brian manages to stand on both feet. His smile is practically glowing.

"Now, walk around for a bit to make sure the leg is stable," the shorter nurse says.

Brian limps his way down a few feet and back up. He seems content with his new means of moving. The same nurse checks something off of a clipboard and fishes something out of her pocket. A set of keys.

She slips one of the keys off of the ring. "Your room assignment will be 318B," she says, handing it to him. I don't mention that that room is next to mine. He takes it in his hands, eagerness written on his face. "Good luck."

She walks away with the other nurse, who sends a mean look at Brian. Probably for stepping on her foot. Brian just laughs before turning to me.

Smiling, Brian pulls me into a hug. I chuckle, and after a few second he loosens his grip, although he still keeps his arms around me. I see that his smile is still there. I'm confused, until I see him lean in a bit.

I start panicking, not knowing what to do. His arms are still wrapped around me and I look around frantically. I squirm out of his grasp and he opens his arms, alarmed.

"B-Brian. I c-can't."

"Why? Why won't you kiss me?"

"I have a b-boyfriend," I say, my voice still trembling.

He thinks for a second before realization crosses him. "You mean that Finn kid? Well, I haven't seen him in a while. Are you sure you're still dating him?"

It's like I can't even control myself. I step towards Brian and slap him right on the face, the sound echoing. He grabs his cheek and I finally realize what I have done.

"Oh my gosh. B-Brian, I'm so sorry. I-I just-"

I don't finish my sentence before I run out of the room and down the hallway. I hear Brian calling after me, but he can't run like I can. Tears stream down my face as I run towards my room.

Why would I do that? Why would I hurt someone I care so much for? Stupid tracker jacker poison…

I ignore the looks from others. I know I must look weird as I run and sob uncontrollably. I see my room and stop short as I hear voices inside. It sounds like Nathan. The cooing of Jasper can be heard, too. Why are they in there? They've never come into Haymitch's and my room.

I open the door and immediately stop short at what I see. "Mom? Dad?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I wanted to update earlier, but I had a volleyball tournament this weekend, which my team won! Yay! **

**Anyways, I still have that poll up on my wall. It'll probably be there for a while, thought. If you haven't voted, please do so! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I am immediately grabbed into a bone-breaking hug, courtesy of my parents. I'm practically gasping for air, but I ignore it. I just want to be in this hug forever. I don't want them to leave again.

"Ahem! Aren't you forgetting someone?" I hear someone ask. I look around my parents and see Gale sitting in a chair, a mock hurt expression upon his face. I smile and manage to wiggle out of my parents grasp long enough to give him a hug.

"Oh, how I've missed you," my mom whispers, grabbing me in her arms again. Usually I roll my eyes at gushy, lovey-dovey stuff from my mom. Right now, I just don't care.

"I missed you guys, too."

My dad smiles and kisses my forehead before letting go of me. I look around the room and see that all my aunts and uncles are here, too. Rory and Vick are on leave to?

I run over to my 'uncles' and pull the two into a hug, causing them to chuckle.

"Hey, shorty," Rory says, tapping my head with his palm. "Long time, no see, am I right?"

I roll my eyes this time, but giggle all the same. I'm in too much a good mood. I grab more hugs from everyone, though. I even give Nathan a hug, who sticks his tongue out and fake gags at my sudden joy.

After all the hugs and laughter settled down, my mom came over to me again, wrapping her arms around me. I never knew my mom was so touchy-feely. I guess you learn something new everyday.

My mom rubs her thumb against my cheek and a unsettled expression crosses over her face.

"What is it?" I ask, confused.

"Your eyes are red. Have you been crying?" she asks.

I shake my head, but her expression tells me that she doesn't believe me. She sighs and leans towards my ear. Her words, so soft they could barely be called a whisper, seem to amplify in my ear, "Haymitch has told me how you've been acting since you arrived here. Unless you want to get interrogated about what _that_ was about, you're going to have to tell me why you were crying."

I pull myself out of her grasp. Is she blackmailing me? Why would she do that? It's because she cares, my inner-voice contradicts me. I grimace at my mom and look down before saying, "I had a little misunderstanding with my friend and we fought. It'll blow over in a few days."

She looks at me, worryingly. "Is it Laurie?"

"No."

"Lexi?"

"No, mom."

"Pansy?"

"Mom, I don't even think you know this person. I met him at Lexi's birthday party and they ended up here."

"Oh, so it's a him," she says, a judgmental look on her face.

I immediately get clued on to what she means. "No! It's not like that!" I practically shout, grabbing the attention of some of the others. I wait for them to look away before I continue. "I wouldn't do that to Finn."

"I know you wouldn't," she says, a smile on her face. "I just want to see you so torn up over a guy like this, regardless of whether he is a friend or more."

"I swear he is just a friend, though. He's almost like an older brother."

She smiles and backs up a few paces. "Okay. I believe you. Just let your friend know that if he ever makes you cry again, Katniss Mellark herself will be upon him."

I grin and she walks towards Delly and Annie. I'm surprised Annie even showed up here. She probably ran when she heard the news that some people she knew arrived here. Maybe she was hoping Finn would be among them. Or maybe she was just that good a friend to my mother and father. Johanna wasn't among the party in here, but I knew she wasn't one for huge welcoming gatherings.

Everyone seems to be situated in their own conversations. I notice that Pia is clinging to her father like she'll never see Rory again. This makes me smile. I walk over to my father, who is talking to Gale and Haymitch.

"Hey, Danny," he says, wrapping his arm on my shoulder.

"Do you think I can go walk around for a while?"

"Why? Are you already getting sick of us?" Gale teases.

"I know she's getting sick of me," Haymitch grumbles. "She's said so herself."

I roll my eyes and wait for my father to ask me about it, but he says nothing of it. That honestly surprises me; I was sure I'd get a stern talking to. Maybe he's just letting me off for today, so I can bask in this reunion.

"Sure, you can go. See you later," my dad says, kissing my head. I smile and walk out, causing no distractions to anyone else.

When I walk out, I immediately walk into someone, causing me to fall to the ground. The person grunts in response before saying gruffly, "Watch where you're going."

"Sorry," I mutter, looking to the ground as I pull myself up.

When I finally pull myself up, I look at the person who I ran into. Of course, with my luck, it just so happened to be Brian.

"Danny, I-I'm sorry," he says, his voice quiet. Right now he seemed so… vulnerable. It's a side of Brian I've never seen and it honestly frightening to me.

"Just forget it!" I say, my voice laced with venom. I see him flinch, but I ignore it as I run in the opposite direction. I look back and see him opening the door next to Haymitch's and my own. Oh my god.

I run down the hallway as fast as I can. I don't want to talk to anyone right now. Not my friends, not Haymitch, not my parents or siblings. Not a single person. I go through my head of all my past hiding spots, all of which Haymitch had managed to find me. Apparently my mother had his in them prior to me, so two people would know where I was hiding for sure. I run down hallways I've never seen before. I run into the unknown…

I stop my running and let my back hit the wall. I slide down until I am sitting on the cold tile. My eyes are tearing up again, but I find no will to let the tears escape. What's the point? It won't help me any. It won't release any of these wound up emotions in me. It won't make me feel better. If anything, it will make me feel a whole lot worse.

After many minutes, I manage to get myself up. Oddly enough, no person has passed down me in this hallway yet. What happens down here?

I walk further down the hallway and see a large steel door. I stare at it and walk towards it. I rap my knuckles on the door, but no one appears. I think I may have found my hiding place.

I attempt to open the door, but it has a lock on it. I sigh and look around. Could there be a key anywhere? I see a large floor mat underneath my feet and kneel down. I search for anything underneath. I grin as I feel cold metal in my hands. I pull my hand out from underneath to reveal a key. This is too easy…

Just as I'm about to insert it into the slot, I see a small tag on the key. I look at the scrawl written on the tag.

_I knew you'd find this eventually, Danny. This is my key, so use it well. Have fun._

_-Haymitch_

Haymitch? How did he know that I'd happen upon this place? How could he suspect something like this? It's probably because I hide so often. He knew I'd eventually happen upon this place.

I silently thank Haymitch before I slip the key into the slot and turn. A click sounds and the door silently swings open. I slip into the room and close the steel door behind me, hiding the world away.

* * *

**Remember to vote on my poll! The next chapter will be what Danny finds in the 'top-secret' room! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I meant to update earlier but this week has been pretty stressful! I still hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I look around the deserted room. It's filled with screens of all sizes, some filled with jumbled patterns of letters and numbers and some that aren't even turned on. I look around the room, confused with it all. Why would Haymitch think I'd end up here?

I walk around the room, looking for a switch. Except for the light exuding from the many screens, it is pretty dark in here. I feel around and find the switch, which I quickly flip on. A bright, skinny light appears from the ceiling, and it fills the room with a yellow hue.

All the computers have small signs next to them. I walk up to the one nearest me and look at it: SCHEDULES. I look at it, confused, and jiggle the mouse. The monstrous screen lights up again and a huge table appears on the screen, filled with names and time slots.

My hand reaches for the mouse and I scroll through the list. Most of the names are unknown to me, but a few pop out at me- Laurie Avix, Maple Graves-Hawthorne… This must be where they organize all the schedules for the residents of District 13. I scroll through the list even farther and discover my name.

I laugh at my schedule. Since when did I ever do these things? It says I'm supposed to be going to gun control, yet the one time I tried, they wouldn't allow me in. I must still be marked as crazy here. At least they allowed me to train with the sword that Beetee crafted for me. If I didn't have that, I would have probably really gone crazy by now.

Walking away from this computer, I search go to the nearest to the left: ROOM ASSIGNMENTS. I suddenly get an idea.

What if I change Brian's room assignment? Then, I won't have to face him for a while. Since he lives next to me now, I'll be seeing him every once in a while, no matter how hard I try to avoid him. If I change it to a few floors away, I won't have to see him!

Oh, what am I thinking? How will I be able to find his name in here? It would take hours, which is something I can't risk. Who knows how long I'll have in here before someone comes in? I would get in so much trouble if some stranger found me in here! And how will I be able to figure out how to work this computer in such a short time?

Sadly, I turn away from that computer and walk around some more. What is it in here that Haymitch thought I'd have fun with? If it ends up being some little, kiddy-computer game, I'm going to be pretty angry at him.

I pass the computers: MEAL SCHEDULES, HOSPITAL PATIENTS, SUPPLIES INVENTORY. Suddenly, in front of the nurses' calendar computer, I stop and think. If this room contains all this information, shouldn't it contain the soldiers' schedules, too?

Suddenly, a grin is on my face. It all makes sense! This is why Haymitch knew I'd find this place one day. With a new spring in my step, I dash from computer to computer, glancing at the engraved signs, looking for any that matched what I was searching for.

I stop when something catches my eye. It's a computer tucked behind all the others in the back of the room. I tiptoe my way over and look at the sign: SOLDIERS' SCHDULES. This is exactly what I am looking for.

I walk over to the computer. It isn't covered in jumbled words like some of the others. I jiggle the mouse and a screen comes up, asking for a password. I say some choice words under my breath, which would surely get me in trouble if my parents were here. How did Haymitch expect to figure out the password?

Putting my hand in my pocket, I pull out the key. Haymitch's note is still attached to it. I pull it closer to my eyes to examine it, but I don't see a thing. Sighing in frustration, I toss it to the ground, the sharp, metallic sound of the impact echoing through the room. I fall to the ground and bring my knees to my chest. I was so close… So close to being able to bring Finn home…

I look over at the key. It had slid a few feet away from me, so that it was now sitting in front of a different computer all together. I sigh and notice the tag has flipped upside-down, revealing a whole other scrawl. My eyes widen and I scramble to my feet, grabbing the key in hand.

I look at the tag and at the combination of letters and numbers scrawled on it:

_B7M9PLKUGDH7382655FRYL_

Could this be it? The password I am looking for. My eyes shift to the computer again. Well, I won't know until I try it…

I walk over to the computer and move the mouse again. The same pop-up comes up, asking for the password. I enter in the twenty-two character code. I cross my fingers and press the _enter_ button. I hear a sound emit from the computer and the screen turn bright white before a table fills the screen. Yes!

I scroll through the names. Fryer, no. Jackson, no. Odair! A smile comes across my face as I look at the name. Odair, Finnick. Exactly the name I am looking for.

I look at the dates that are on that row. Deployment- 12 Aug. 2165. Discharge- 15 Mar. 2166. 2nd Discharge- 22 Mar. 2166.

What? I counted the months in my head. Four months until Finn is back! No, that can't be! Why would he be away so long? Have the people here gone mad? How do they expect a 16 year old boy to stay that long in the army without getting any break whatsoever? And giving him only a week long break at that!

I feel tears run down my face. How can I survive this long without seeing him? I had always had the hope that he would be returning any day now. Maybe even like how my parents showed up today. Now that I know he won't be back for four months, everything feels as if it has changed.

My tears come out harder, and soon I am gasping for breath. I wipe the tears off with the sleeves of my shirt. I grimace in distaste. This horrible shirt, this horrible district, this horrible situation; it is all too much.

I grab the mouse again and shake it some more, as if that would change anything. I don't know why I even bother, until I click on Finn's name. A new box shows up. I look at it and notice that all the dates for him have just changed to form a different pattern. I frown; it's as if it is torturing me.

I move the mouse over to the date he is arriving and notice that the normal arrow turns into a skinny _I._ My eyes go big as I highlight the date. I start to grin again as I press the delete button and the date disappears.

A whole new box appears and three drop-down boxes appear with it. A paragraph above it states that I have to enter another date and once I press save, it will be scheduled for that date. It also states some other things about how it affects many other dates, but I don't pat attention. I'm too happy!

I can bring him back! I can bring him back in the next few days! I practically squeal as I pick the three parts of the date: 29 Nov. 2165. Just three days from now. I grin as I hover over the save button and, with a grin, click on it.

The box disappears and it goes back to the full table, where I notice the table has changed. I smile and move away from the computer. I've done a good job today.

And in three days, Finn will be back with me.

* * *

**I seriously think this is the only chapter I've written with no dialogue at all. EVER! So I'm pretty proud of myself. :)**

**I still have that poll, too!**

**And I think I'll have another contest! Whoever my 209****th ****reviewer is will pick the character(s) to star in my next one-shot! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Sadly, we haven't reached 209 reviewers yet, but we're only like five reviews away. And remember that my 209****th**** reviewer picks the characters of my next one-shot!**

**And to the anonymous reviewer who asked about following me on twitter- I do not have one! :( I don't have much time for social media at anymore! **

**I also have a new one-shot that I wrote! I thought the idea of it was super adorable and I just had to write it right away (another reason this took a bit long to update). It's called "Cheese Bun Inspectors" and it involves Peeta and his two oldest kids! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The next few days pass by irritatingly slow. My excitement for Finn's return makes the short few days seem like weeks. There's just one more day left until he returns. Tomorrow I'll be able to see his face. Tomorrow I'll be able to hug him and talk to him. A smile appears on my face every time I think that.

To try to pass the time, I've been hanging out with my parents. The thing is that every time I try, they keep on getting pulled away by Beetee or Gale or a random soldier that escorts them to the Mayor of Thirteen. I've never actually seen that person, and I've asked about her many times. Everyone says that he is very low-key and private person. I don't understand why he needs to see my parents so often, but my parents have told me that it is very important to the state of the war. At least they trust me with that much information.

Whenever my parents get dragged away while my friends are busy, I end up meeting with Wringley in the training room. He's there just about every hour of the day! He is mostly my trainer, although I've seen him help many others. He told me that I'm his favorite prodigy, though. That always seems to cheer me up.

Now, I'm in the training room with Wringley. We aren't having one of those full-out matches like the other day; I already beat him twice today, and I'm pretty sure that's enough. We're just sitting on a bench in the training room now, talking.

I notice that Wringley was sounding off for a while. He has been for the last two days. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" he grunts, surprised at the random turn in conversation.

"You're acting different."

"Because you are."

Now it's my turn to say huh. What does he mean? I don't think I'm acting any different.

"How so?" I ask.

"You've just seemed so anxious these past few days. Like you're waiting for something to happen, but it won't."

"Oh." Should I tell him about Finn? I mean, whenever Finn gets here, I'll be sure to bring him in here with me. I want to brag to him about amazing have gotten with my sword.

"Well, there is something I've been waiting for," I say, slightly hesitant. Wringley looks at me, as if urging me on to continue. "My boyfriend is finally getting discharged tomorrow."

"Your boyfriend? Why, you never told me you had one! What's his name?" he asks.

"Finnick, but everyone calls him Finn."

Wringley's forehead creases and he seems to be deep in thought. "Finnick? I've only ever heard that name once before."

"Finnick Odair?" I suggest. He nods his head.

"I thought he was dead. And besides, he's like, what, three times your age?"

I punch his shoulder and roll my eyes. "I'm dating his son, stupid."

"Oh. Oh!" Wringley exclaims. Again, I roll my eyes. "So he's getting off leave. For how long?"

I shrug my shoulders. It didn't matter how long Finn was able to stay. I'd be happy to be with him no matter how long or short the time given is. Heck, I'd be okay if he was just staying for lunch!

We continue to chat for a while on the bench, sometimes commenting on the skills of some of the trainees in the room. Most are beginners, but there are a few decent fighters scattered here or there in the room. This room was just for additional training outside of class, so you can train on just about anything you want. For me, that always meant battling it out with Wringley.

Suddenly, Wringley gets up form his seat. "What is it?" I ask. It is strange for him to be so abrupt like that.

"It's lunch time!" he says, a smile on his face. "After losing two times today, I'm ready for lunch. Wanna come?"

I shake my head. "Nah. I think I'll stay back here for a while and train some more."

"Okay," he says, already heading out of the room. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

I roll my eyes, but don't attempt to shout anything back to him. I pick up my sword again and run my finger against the cold blade. I smile when a voice sounds from behind me.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is- the crazy girl from District 12."

The hate in the person's voice is so recognizable; I immediately stiffen and make no attempt to turn around. _Just ignore it_, I tell myself.

"What is this? Is the little kid afraid to show her face when I'm around?"

I scowl and whip around to the girl. Her long blonde hair is pulled into a ponytail and her blue eyes are focused into a glare that is pointed directly at me.

"What do you want, Jenny?" I growl. Her face makes no change in expression.

"Why, aren't you glad to see my? What have I ever done to hurt you?"

"Well, let me think! You tried to break up Finn and me. And when that didn't work, you broke up Pansy and Drake!"

"Oh, details!" she says, waving her hand away. Why is she acting like we're friends all of a sudden? She must be bipolar or something. "Now that you mention Finn, isn't he about to get discharger?"

She must have heard my conversation with Wringley. I was the only one who knew about it until I told him. "Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Oh, nothing at all! I was just thinking what a shame it would be if someone told Finn about you."

"What do you mean?"

"Like how you are claimed as crazy by just about everyone here. How depressed you have been about him. He'll start thinking you're way too clingy and break up with you. Just one little peep from someone and it'll all be out. And he will never want to be with you again."

"F-Finn wouldn't do that," I say, my voice not as confident as it was earlier. Jenny's scaring me now.

"How do you know? I've known Finn for years and years. Sure, we were never really friends, but word gets around fast in District 4. Especially if it's about the hottest guy there. I knew just about every little secret of his there from gossiping with people. It's rather easy to keep tabs on him," she says with a smirk.

"So you've been stalking him for years?"

Her face instantly turns dark and another glare is directed at me. "No! I have not! I'm not some creepy pervert! I'm just telling you that I know him better than you."

"No, you don't. Finn hasn't lied to me yet, and I doubt he will again. He wouldn't break up with me for something as petty as that, either."

"Oh, are you so sure? Has he ever told you about Karla?"

"Karla?" I ask, scrunching up my nose. "He's never mentioned a Karla."

"He hasn't. I could see why. He'd just make you more insecure about him leaving you," she says.

"What happened with him and Karla?"

"Well, let's just say that Karla wasn't the most normal person. She had seasonal depression or something like that. Sometimes she'd miss school for days and days. I guess Finn just snapped one day. Him and Karla were talking, and she just started crying. Finn broke up with her right after that."

What? That makes no sense. That doesn't even make any sense! Finn wouldn't be as cruel to break up with someone just for something as stupid as crying!

Why would Jenny tell me this, though? I know that Jenny and I aren't exactly friends. Heck, we're leaning on enemies. But was she able to make up a story like this right off the spot? I don't want to believe it, but I feel like she is telling the truth. Maybe this really did happen. Maybe Finn was cruel and broke up with a defenseless girl who didn't do anything wrong. He isn't like that anymore, though. Right?

But what if he didn't change? If he found out about my depression, he'd break up with me right on the spot. If he broke up with this Karla girl, I'd be surely dumped. I feel my eyes water, but don't say anything more.

"Aw, is the little baby crying? I didn't mean for you to cry. I was just telling you the truth. Finn isn't who you think he is. I bet he'll dump your sorry little butt when he comes back. He must be sick of you already. I mean, look at yourself. You're hideous!"

I'm done with this. Her taunting has gone off long enough. This is going too far. I've heard enough of her today. She can make me insecure about losing Finn by telling me this story, but I will not let her go this far. Insulting me like this is too much. I know Finn loves me, no matter what my faults.

I jump up from the bench and whirl around so that my sword is directly pointed at her neck. Her eyes tell me that she is scared, but she keeps a scowl on her face.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" she screams.

"Get out of here," I say, just loud enough for her to hear. I already notice the stares from other trainees.

"Who's going to make me?"

"Me," someone says from behind me. I turn around to see Brian standing there, looking between the two of us. I look back at Jenny, who gulps. "I suggest you leave. Unless you want me to make you leave."

"I-I'll go," she says quietly. She pushes the blade aside and runs from the room.

I whip around to look at Brian again. "Why would you do that?" I yell.

He looks surprised at my outburst. "I was helping you."

"Why? I don't need your help!" I say.

"You would have done something you'd regret," he says.

"So? This is my battle not yours!"  
"I was just trying to help! That girl was trying to hurt you and I had to do something about it!"  
"Why? Why did you need to get in the way?"

"Because I love you! He says, his voice ringing out in the room. Dead silence comes from the rest of the room.

H-he loves me? I knew he liked me a little, since he tried to kiss me in the hospital. He seriously loves me, though? This is too much. I don't want him to have feelings for me. This will just mess things up for Finn and me, just like how Jacob almost did.

"Danny?" he asks when I don't answer for a bit.

"I-I have to go. Bye."

Pushing past him, he makes no attempt to keep me in here. I run out of the room and down the hallway.

Oh, how could things get even more dramatic? It's a good thing Finn will be back tomorrow. Then, everything will be somewhat peaceful.

Just one more day and I'll be happy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the horribly long wait! I had some issues with yearbook… Someone on the staff with me changed a set of pages that took me HOURS to work on. And they saved it, so I have no way to get it back. What's even worse is that they didn't even ask the teacher who runs yearbook which one she liked better. And it ended up that the teacher like my version better, but there is no way to get it back! So I'll have to spend even more time recreating it again! Joy!**

**Sorry, super long and pointless rant. Anyways, Congratulations to my 210****th**** reviewer CloveandtheMockingjay! The one-shot she requested is called "Mentor Mayhem"! Check it out if you have time! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

I wait in the hanger, practically jumping out of my seat. Finn's hovercraft should be arriving any minute now. Then he'll be back with me, and I'll have all my loved ones around me!

I watch as hovercrafts depart and arrive, hoping that at least one holds Finn. It feels like I've been in here for hours, but I know it's just been a few measly minutes.

Nobody knows that Finn is arriving today; at least I don't think so. I haven't told anyone yet besides Wringley, so unless Finn called someone, I should be the only one expecting his arrival. I might have to act like I am surprised that he is here then. Does that mean I have to wait for him to find me? Should I leave the hangar?

Looking at the door, I decide to at least stand outside the door. It'll seem like I don't know, but I'll still be able to see Finn quickly after he arrives. Smiling, I leave the hangar, ignoring the peculiar looks I get from the people walking in and out of here.

Pacing back and forth in the hallway, I wait for Finn. What is taking so long? This is getting so irritating! I look at a clock on the wall. It reads a little past one in the afternoon. I've been waiting for only a few minutes!

I groan and continue to pace the hallway. I get some strange glares from other people standing around. Everyone seems to be rather annoyed by me today, for some reason. I probably seem hyperactive today as I am bouncing on the balls of my feet. I try to make myself stop, but I can't seem to do so.

Grunting in frustration, I consider going back to my room. He'll come and find me, right? Or will he look for Annie first? I want to be the first person to see him today…

My anxiety of his arrival is getting to be too much, though. Sooner or later I bet somebody will call me out on it. I'm surprised no one has yet. For the sake of myself, I decide to head back to my room, at least for a little bit.

I turn to leave and start walking down the hallway. I walk slowly, trying to decide if I really want to leave so soon. It's a good thing I do, too, because right as I'm about to bend around the corner, I hear someone shout, "Danny?"

I turn around to see Finn standing on the other end of the hallway. A grin breaks out across my face, and I start running his way. When I get closer to him, I see the grin on his face, too.

I run straight into his arms and hug him. We just stand there in the hallway, embracing each other. We don't pay attention to the looks we get or the whispering around us. We're just happy to be with each other again.

"I'm so glad you're back, Finn," I say. I look up at him and see he has an odd expression on his face. "Finn? What's wrong?"

He quickly shakes out of his thoughts. "Oh, nothing at all. I just got trapped in my thoughts for a second. I'm glad I'm back, too, but I'm a little confused about it."

"Why? Isn't the fact that you are here good enough?"

"Well, I guess it is, but it still confuses me. Sure, there were other soldiers in the hangar with me, like from six or eight, but I was the only one in District 4 who got picked up. Not a single person left the district but me. And I was picked up days ago. I got so many stares for that…" he trails off after that.

"What do you think that means?" I ask. He seems very suspicious right now, which is frightening. Would he be upset if he finds out I am the one who brought him back here?

"Why were you down here today, Danny?" he asks, completely ignoring my question.

This throws me off. "What?"

"Why were you done here by the hangar? Nobody knew I would be here- not even myself. Are you just happening along this hallway today?" he asks, raising his eyebrow. "You can tell me anything- you know that, right? I won't get mad at you, I promise. Just tell me if you know anything."

I look up at him. He's staring down at me, his blue-green eyes shining. I take a deep breath, trying to process what I should tell him. Out of nowhere, I say, "Have you grown since you've been gone?"

This causes him to smile quickly. "Yes, but that is beyond the subject."

I grumble to myself and say quietly, "I changed your discharge date to today."

"What was that?" he asks.

Frowning, I talk louder, "I changed your discharge date to today."

I look back up at him, his face blank. I wrinkle my forehead, worried about how he's acting. Oh, what should I do?

"Finn?"

"How were you able to change the date?" he asks quickly.

"I was upset and was wandering around when I found this huge metal door. There was a key hidden under the placemat from Haymitch and I went in there and found a computer that had all the soldiers' schedules on it. After finding your name, I changed your date to a closer time," I rant, practically running out of breath.

"What was the first date?"

"It was all the way in March! That's why I changed it! I couldn't bear to not see you for another four months."

He looks down at me and kissed my forehead. "I-It's all right. I'm sure this is alright. I mean, I'm just one soldier in thousands. My absence won't change anything."

I smile at him and take his hand. "So now that you're here, what do you want to do?"

"Well, I think I should at least go visit my mother. She'll be pretty mad that she wasn't the first to see me."

I giggle at this. I agree to this plan, and we both start walking down the hallway, holding each other's hand. A smile is on both of our faces as we walk, but they both fade as soon as we hear someone calling Finn's name.

"Finnick Odair!" someone shouts. The two of us whip around to see two overly-large men approaching us. I look at the both of them; they both tower over Finn, so they make me feel like a four year-old.

"Yes, that is me."

"You are needed by the President of this district," the one on the right says.

Finn's eyebrows both raise and a frown settles on his lips. "May I ask why?"

"For abandoning your post as a commander."

"I was told that it was time for my discharge, so I agreed to take my leave. I did not realize that I was 'abandoning my post', as you say," Finn states, handling this situation a lot more calmly than I would have.

"Didn't you realize that no one showed up to replace you?" the one on the left yells. "You left a large part of our army without a commander! They were useless to the rest of us! And now your district will pay for it!"

A worried expression grazes upon Finn's face. "What do you mean?"

"District Four has been taken by the Capitol, and it is your entire fault, Commander Odair!"

Oh, what have I done?

* * *

**Again, I am SO SORRY! I feel horrible, but I will try to update another chapter fairly quickly to make up for it! And also sorry for leaving you with this cliffhanger, but I felt it was a good place to stop the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long wait! I've had no time to update during the week, and I've had volleyball tournaments during the weekends. I was able to make time to write this, though, so enjoy! :)**

**And a few of you have mentioned that President Coin isn't alive. I know that. I made up a new president/mayor of District 13. If I mentioned Coin at all in the last chapter, just know that it was an accident!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Finn and I stand in the hallway, the two overly-large men glaring at Finn, as if hoping that he'd disintegrate right before their very eyes. I look up at my boyfriend, who seems to be heartbroken at the words they've told him.

"District 4 has been captured?" he asks, his voice barely audible compared to the robust men's. He looked over at me, just a simple glance, but I can't handle it.

Will he blame me for this? For sending him back to me, just for his home district to be captured? I mean, how was I supposed to know this would be the outcome? I wouldn't know! If anything, this is Haymitch's fault, right? I mean, he left me the key to the room, knowing I'd find it. Did he know this would be the outcome, too?

"What happened to the soldiers in that district?" He asks, solemnly. It pains me to hear his voice like this. Unlike his gentle, yet cheery voice, his voice now seems to be ripping at the seams, his voice wavering and broken.

"Many were killed, although some were captured, too," one of the men says.

Finn nods, but doesn't look up from the ground. I watch drops of tears fall to the floor, but they abruptly stop. Finn leans up again, his eyes and face red, but showing no emotion other than that.

"Come with us, now. We will take you to President, now." The two grab Finn by the arms, pulling him away from me and start marching him down the hall. I start following closely behind, until the same man shouts, "You, girl! You won't be needed in this. Leave immediately, if you don't want to be tucked into this mess!"

I look over at Finn, who looks over at me. 'It's fine,' he mouths. I sigh and give him a sad smile before the men drag him away again.

When they are finally out of sight, I take a deep breath. Then, I start running as fast as I can. Towards the room I share with Haymitch. Although my parents have gotten a room for their stay, which nobody knows how long it'll be, I decided to stay with Haymitch, so we wouldn't have the trouble of moving all my stuff to the new room and back.

Just as I'm about to approach my room, I notice somebody standing in the hallway. I immediately stop and groan. Of course Brian would be here at the worst time possible.

I turn around, hoping he hasn't spotted me yet. However, luck was not on my side.

"Danny!" Brian shouts, running towards me. I know I can't outrun him now. After running all the way here from across the whole entire district, there was no way to escape him now.

I stay where I am, facing the opposite direction. He runs around me to face me. "Hey, I've been looking for you," he says.

"I don't have the time right now," I say, trying to turn around again. He grabs my arm, though, and keeps me from moving. "Please, let go of my arm."

"Danny, please, just here me out! I'm sorry I put you in the horrible situation. I swear it will never happen again. I just want to be able to talk to you again. We can just be friends for the rest of our lives, and I wouldn't care. I just want to be able to talk to you without you running away from me," he says. I look up into his blue eyes. They look so sincere, which honestly scares me.

"Okay. That's fine, but can I please go?"

A smile settles on his face. "T-that's great! I'm so glad you can see past my mistake. I was afraid that you-"  
"Brian, please! I'm glad to see you so happy, but I really have to go!"

He stops short and stares at me for a second. He lets go of my arm. "Um, s-sure. Okay."

"Thank you so much," I say and just to relieve him of his worries, I go on the tips of my toes and plant a small kiss on his cheek. "I'll talk to you later."

I run past him, not turning to look at his reaction. What did I just do? Why would I kiss his cheek, even though he just claimed that we were just friends? I think back to the time in District 4, so many months ago. Before Finn asked me out, he kissed me on the cheek all the time, right? The memory seems so vague… But he told me that he liked me the moment he saw me. Was I sending an unwanted message to Brian?

Groaning, I walk into my room and slam the door shut. Haymitch is the only other person in here, and he wakes up from his sleep at the slamming of the door.

"Woah, what's with the door-slamming? I'm trying to take a nap!" he shouts.

"This is your entire fault!" I shout, being completely irrational in this situation. Haymitch knows nothing of what is going on, except for him leaving the key under the door mat. Does he know I went in the room, though?

"What are you talking about?" he asks. He stops short and says, "You're probably confused. The tracker jacker poisoning or something. You should probably lie down again, unless you want me to send you back to the hospital."

I scowl at him. He stands up and walks over to me, grabbing my arm. I yank my arm away and point a finger at you.

"You're the reason why Finn is with the President! You're the reason why District 4 is already taken from the Capitol!"

Haymitch looks absolutely confused. "What the hell are you saying? How is any of this my fault?"

"Think about it! Who left the key under the doormat, allowing me to enter a room that contains the computer that has all the soldiers' schedules?"

He frowns at me. "You found the key and changed the date? Danny, didn't you make a replacement to take Finn's place?"

I shake my head and he grimaces. "You had to make a replacement. There were a few commanders off duty here! Why didn't you change one of their schedules and send them to 4?"

"I didn't think of that! I was too excited at the possibility of Finn coming home that I the consequences of this whole thing didn't come to mind!"

Haymitch swears underneath his breath and, with a groan, sits back down on his bed. I take a seat on my bed and put my head in my hands.

"So District 4 is already taken from the Capitol?" he asks. I nod and look down. "District 4 was probably one of our strongest forces. With 1 and 2 already with the Capitol because of economical alliances, 4 was our main chance. We'll have some trouble trying to dig out of this, but eventually, I think our side will still have a chance at this war."

"There's still hope?" I ask, sounding like a six year old.

"Very little, but enough to light another flame."

I nod and we settle in to silence. I mean, what is there to talk about? The work of the both of us has put our side of this battle into complete chaos, almost costing us this war. We're teetering on dangerous grounds. As long as we, along with Finn, are the only ones who know about this, no one will know. We won't get blamed for this mess. Sure, we can blame ourselves, but that can all be a secret. Everyone just has to be convinced that there was a flaw in the scheduling.

After a few silent minutes, I hear a knock on the door. I stand up and walk over, opening it up to reveal Finn.

"Finn!" I shout, pulling him into a hug. His arms slowly wrap around me, but just lay there, as if unsure. I look up into his eyes and notice that they're red again. "Finn, what's wrong?"

It takes a while for him to answer, but he eventually does. "I-I've been downgraded from commander to soldier."

"Well, that's okay, isn't it?" I ask.

He nods slowly, but then continues. "The President is sending me to the Capitol, though, with a few others, to try to free some of the captured soldiers."

"When?"

"I don't know. She also said I have to apologize to the whole district, i-in person, for leaving my duty as commander and practically handing over District 4 to the Capitol."

"Oh, Finn! I'm so sorry!" I say, hugging him again.

"It's okay," he says, but I can tell he doesn't even believe himself. "We'll figure this out. But at least we can be together?"

I nod and kiss his cheek. "Until they break us apart."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! :)**

**I have a new poll on my profile, so please vote! I already favor two of the choices more than the rest, but I want to know which ones YOU want to read!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

A week has already gone by. The days have rapidly passed and we are now at the beginning of December. Just to think, I met Finn, along with my other friends (excluding Laurie and Brian), only nine months ago. It's as if I've known them my whole life, though.

Finn addressed his speech to the District three days ago. It felt painful for me to watch. He was taking all the blame for this, when I should be the one that people are giving rude looks to. Finn doesn't deserve this; he shouldn't be hated for what I've done. I've told him I'll tell the truth to everyone, but he told me he doesn't want me to that. He doesn't want me to get hurt.

Most people ignore him now. They don't want to be seen associating with the person who lost 4 for us. Our close circle of friends, including our other relatives, stay with him, though. We don't blame him for it at all. They think that it was the schedule programmers' faults. Pansy does hold a little anger in her, though, since Drake had gone back to his post in District 4 at this time. Thankfully, he is part of a smaller band that had been reassigned to District 9 that very same day. Nobody blames me. They don't know that I had caused this. The only people who know are Haymitch and Finn, but they don't seem to blame me for it. I wish they would.

Ever since Finn arrived, I've been a lot happier. At least that is what people have told me. They say I'm more animated, no longer that 'zombie' that I was many weeks back. Everyone I love is here. How could I not be happy about this? Sure, I know they'll all have to leave sometime in the future, but I want to savor in the present. No more dreading the future for me!

Right now I'm sitting in my room, mostly because Haymitch was called to some meeting. Since it is Sunday, my friends have the day off from training. We all sit in here, just talking and laughing. Just like the old days. When there was no war, no mishaps. It seems too good to be true.

Suddenly, we all hear a knock coming from a door. Who could that be? Everyone I know would walk right in. I groan and stand up, making my way to the door.

I open the door and swing it open to reveal Brian. He's standing there, seeming to feel awkward. His prosthetic is slightly bent, making his stance slightly off balanced.

"Oh. Hey, Brian," I say, not moving from the doorway. I make a small glance over my shoulder and see Finn giving me a peculiar look.

"Hey," he says reluctantly. If he's so reluctant, why did he even knock on the door?

A few silent seconds pass. Even my friends in the room aren't speaking, waiting for one of us to talk.

'Um, was there a reason you came?" I ask, not wanting to sound rude. I just settled everything with him, and I do not want to ruin it.

"I-it's fine. I realize now that you have company. I'll just go."

He turns to leave, but someone calls from behind me, "You can come in, Brian!" I turn around to see Finn has yelled this, of all people.

Brian turns around and looks over my head, raising an eyebrow. I guess that Finn must give him a look of affirmation because Brian is soon smiling. I move out of the doorway to let him in.

Soon, all eight of us are crammed into my small room. Finn and I end up sitting on my bed, attempting to make more room for us, but it doesn't suffice as much as we had hoped. I'm staying up here anyways; my bed is very comfortable.

After a few quiet moments, Finn decides to break it by stating, "It's nice to finally see you again, Brian."

"You too," the other says.

I look between the two of them. Since when were they so buddy-buddy? Finn leans into my ear and whispers, "All the others told me that he is a good friend of yours, and how he was able to cheer you a bit while I was on duty."

Glaring at my friends quickly, I mentally guess how much Finn knows. How much did my friends tell him? They could have just told them that I was sad all the time, but they all know there was a lot more to that. Even Finn would know, just by guess! He knows how bad I was after my visit to 4, so he can easily know how bad I have been these past weeks.

The two continue to talk. Finn asks about the other's leg, and Brian goes to tell the story that caused it. Everyone else eventually warms up to the newcomer and start joining the conversation. Before I know it, the eight of us are all laughing and joking together. I think my friends have finally given Brian a chance.

I smile as I sit on the bed. Finn wraps his arm around my shoulder, and I notice that Brian is looking at me. When he notices my glance, he smiles reassuringly. I give him a small smile in return, but I'm still a bit worried.

Brian told me that he was okay with just being friends. That doesn't mean his feelings for me have completely disappeared, right? Feelings like that just don't disappear. Jacob never really got over me until I left for a month. It was when he got to spend more time with Laurie that he finally got over his feelings for me. When he got close to another person.,,

Does that same thing have to happen to Brian? To be sure that he won't mess things up for Finn and me? I think about it for a few minutes and feel another smile waver across my lips.

I should try to find someone for Brian. I mean, it's the least I can do! I rejected him, probably in one of the worst ways possible, yet he still wants to be around me, regardless of what title we put on it. He needs someone, too. I won't always be around him. Nobody knows where his family is, and he's all alone in this world. He's told me before that I was his best friend. It's strange, isn't it? Just a few weeks together and a seventeen year old boy ends up thinking of a fourteen year old girl as his best friend. Stranger things have happened, though.

The hours soon pass. Eventually, all my friends have to go back to their compartments. I hug them all before they leave. Soon, it's just Finn and me left in the room together.

"Brian seems like a pretty nice kid," Finn notes.

"Yeah, he is really nice," I whisper, slightly-zoned out.

"What's wrong?"

I finally snap out of my thoughts. "Oh, nothing! I was just thinking of something."

He raises an eyebrow. "And what does 'nothing' mean?" he asks, a bemused expression on his face.

"I was just thinking that I should find someone for Brian."

"You mean like a girlfriend for him?" I nod. "Well, that will be interesting."

I laugh a little. It will be hard to find someone for Brian. He isn't the friendliest guy in the world. It takes a while for him to warm up to other people. Hopefully, someone will show up that can break him out of his shell.

Finn and I continue to talk, but he has to leave soon. We both jump off of my bed.

"Goodnight," I say.

"Back at you," he says. He cups my cheek and pulls me in for a kiss.

The kiss was cut off short, though, when Haymitch bursts in and grumbles, "You call that a kiss!"

* * *

**Oh, how I love Haymitch! :) And that note in the movie that he gives Katniss! **

**Remember to check out the poll on my profile! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello all! Yes, I know I haven't updated lately. I haven't had time to get on my computer at all, which is basically the reason why. Two weeks ago I had half of this typed, but I haven't been able to get on.**

**And to all the anonymous reviewers, I would really appreciate it if you got an account, so I can tell you why I am not updating as fast as you wish I would. I know that I don't update as much as all of you (and myself) would like to, but I want to at least be able to state my reasons without you all assuming that I am giving up on this story, which is something that I would never want to do. **

**I still have my poll out, too! If you haven't voted yet, PLEASE VOTE! To the anon-reviewers- If you get an account, you can vote on my poll. Win-win?**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The next few days are mostly spent with Finn. That is, the allotted time that he has off from training. He's had more training than most, since he's apparently going to be in that 'special operation group' that is supposed to attempt to get out all the captured soldiers. No date has been set for a departure, so I'm not sure if that whole threat is serious or not. Who knows?

During the time that Finn was at training, I've usually spent it with my friends and family, but mostly the latter. Now that my parents are back, I've been feeling the need to spend more time with them, which is new for me. Maybe the possibility of them going to war and leaving me here forever has come to mind. Jasper and Nathan have also become a larger part of my daily life, too. I realized that I missing large portions of their life, which is something I'm not going to let pass by me again.

Most of my friends have been put in a lot more training sessions, too, although they don't have as rigorous a schedule as Finn. With that reason, I've been spending more time with Brian, too. Even though he established that we were just friends (and that we will remain that way for the time being), I still feel as if he wants more from me. He's a great friend and all, but I feel as if I'm not enough for him at times. Relying on me for companionship won't last forever. Either he still likes me or he's just craving companionship from me all the time, since he only seems to be friends with me. I'm not trying to sound rude or anything; he has confessed to me that I'm the only person he feels truly comfortable with. Creating friendships, he says, just isn't his forte, and he formed one with me. One that he swears he will not let go of.

Today, my plan is to go train with Wringley. Ever since Finn got back, I haven't even gone once! Almost a week has gone by, and I haven't even made an attempt to show up. I look at the time. Finn should be ending his training soon. I should bring him in to watch me fight, so he can see how much I've improved.

With that thought, I hear a knock on the door. I jump down from my bed and walk over. I swing the door open and Finn is leaning against the wall, a small smile on his face.

"What's the plan today?" he asks.

"You are going to come with me to the training room."

He scrunches up his nose. "Why? I was just there. Did I miss a training session?" he looks down at his arm, where his schedule is imprinted. "It doesn't say I have training."

"You will not be training," I state, "I will."

Finn looks at me for a second, a disbelieving look on his face. Then, he says, quietly, "Y-you're training?"

"Yeah," I say. "Finn, is something wrong?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing at all. I just didn't realize that you were training, too."

"Well, I'm not supposed to. I get special training, all by myself."  
Finn just looks at me for a second. Then, with a sigh, he smiles. "Okay. Off we go to the training center again."

* * *

After winding down the hallways for a few minutes, Finn and I finally arrive in the training center. I grab his hand and haul the two of through the storage room, until we reach the stand for my sword. I reach out to grab it but get interrupted by a voice behind.

"Well, look who we have here! It's about time you showed up again, Danny."

I whip around and find myself face-to-face with Wringley.

"Hey, Wringley. This is Finn. Finn, this is Wringley," I say, getting the introductions out of the way.

"It's a pleasure," Finn says politely, holding out a hand to shake. Wringley doesn't take it, though.

"This is the boy you were yakking on about?" Wringley bellows. With his question, my cheeks turn red. "Well, are you going to answer me?"

"Yes," I say, quietly. I hear a chuckle from both of the boys. "What?"

"Danny, we already know each other," Finn explains.

"You didn't think I trained only you, did ya? I work with the other sword-trainers whenever you don't show up, and I happened to meet this young man a few days ago."

I elbow Finn in the side. "Why didn't you tell me this? I probably looked like a complete fool!" That just earns me a few chuckles, which make my cheeks turn even redder. "Can we just start training?"

"Sure," Wringley says, grinning ear-to-ear. I grab my sword and the three of us all head out into the training room.

I look around the room and see everyone is looking over at us. It seems every time I train a crowd always gathers, although I'm not sure whether or not that is good or bad. Either way it is slightly unnerving.

Looking over at Wringley, I notice that he has no sword in his hand. "Where's your sword?"

"I'm not going to fight you today, like I usually do. Today, you will have a larger challenge. A much larger challenge." He looks over at me before continuing. "Today, you will be fighting seven people."

"That's not too bad," I say. He's had me do this more than once. I always win, so I don't see what the challenge is.

"You didn't let me finish," he states, a smile curling on his lips. "You will be fighting these people simultaneously. All have a different skill level, size, agility, and type of sword. Defeating them all is the only way you will be able to leave the center today."

I give him an odd look before saying, "No way of leaving, at all?" he nods his head. "What if I really have to pee?"  
He just laughs and shakes his head, which causes me to scowl.

"I know what this is," I say. Wringley raises his eyebrow at me. "This is payback for me not showing up for a week."

He just shrugs and looks over to Finn. "You might want to stand out of the way," he says. Finn nods and moves over to a bench in the corner. He gives me a worried glance, so I give him a small smile to reassure him.

"Bring it on, Wringley."

"Okay," he says. "On your mark, get set, go!"

All of a sudden, people start running out of the on looking crowd. I try to observe the demeanor of each. There's a large, muscular boy on my left, although he seems to be the farthest away. A small, brunette girl zips her way through the crowd coming on my right. I take no notice of the others and run straight for the girl.

I run over to her, my sword poised. She swings her sword up just in time to block my attack. I know not to actually try to hurt her; that is against the rules here. In battles, you have to knock their sword out of their hands to win a battle. Sure, you can make a few cuts on your enemy, but if you are actually trying to hurt them, you will surely be taken out of the room immediately.

We continue to clash, the sound of metal echoing through the room. I hear footsteps coming behind me and whip around to block an oncoming blade from an older, graying man. I'm surprised they let this man in here to fight, but that thought soon leaves me as he continually attempts to make jabs at my arms and legs.

Remembering the other girl, I whip around and try to make a few jabs at her. More fighters come to try and get me, and the attempts to disarm them all become harder and harder. Wringley was right- this was going to be a challenge.

I manage to disarm the large, muscular boy by kicking him in the shin and pushing his blade away. A smirk crosses my face, but it soon disappears when I hear the whoosh of another sword.

Continually swinging the sword, I pay less and less attention to the faces of my enemies. Their features seem to all blend together. I don't notice the brunette girl or the old man. And I surely don't notice the tall blonde that I haven't even seen the face of.

I manage to disarm two more, although I can't remember which ones. The circle of seven has shrunk down to four. I smile at this accomplishment. I was doing pretty well for not training for a week, aren't I?

Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain sear across my stomach, which causes me to double over. I'm expecting my enemies to intrude on me, but no swords come. I hear the clatter of my sword as it connects with the ground. I lean over, trying to steady my breathing as the pain in my stomach blazes on.

The room erupts in chaos. Both Finn and Wringley run over to me, breaking through the circle of people. I fall backwards, but the both of them manage to catch me and steadily lay me down.

Wringley yells, asking for someone to call the hospital. Finn is saying something to me, but I don't manage to understand.

My vision starts to get blurry, and I look down at my stomach. A large gash runs through the middle of it, oozing my blood. I feel sick and manage to look away.

I start feeling dizzier, and I start seeing more black spots. My eyelids seem to be falling shut, no matter how hard I try to keep them open.

The last thing I see before I black out is a vision of a smirking Jenny mouthing something along the lines of, "Did I do that?"

* * *

**Remember, the poll is still open and will probably remain that way for a few weeks! Please vote! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone! **

**The first part of this chapter is in Katniss' POV, since a lot of you were requesting it! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

I'm sitting in the cafeteria with Delly, Johanna, and Annie. Ever since I've returned from District Twelve, I've been spending a lot of time with them. Nathan is usually at training and Danny is… Well, I never really know where Danny is. She doesn't seem to follow her schedule all that often, and I don't blame her. I did the same thing when I was younger. Every time she tries to spend time with Peeta and me, we always get pulled away for meetings. After a while, I think she stopped trying.

Currently, Jasper is with Fern. Thankfully, she and Maple have taken care of her while I was on post. Fern has taken on most of the responsibility, though, since Maple still has little Pia to take care of.

Delly and Annie are talking about their hatred of the District Thirteen clothing. You'd think after the last rebellion they would have changed some of the clothing choices, but nope! The clothing is the same dull gray color. Johanna was resting her head on the table, most likely trying to block out their conversation.

I'm not taking part in their conversation much; my head seems to be up in the clouds today. Peeta was currently at a meeting, but I opted to skip out on it today. Peeta was glad about that, though. He doesn't seem to like the idea of me in war all that much. He's tried many times to convince me to stay in District Thirteen for the remaining of the war, even though he knows that it is fruitless. I'm taking part, no matter what he says!

Everyone in the cafeteria is chattering along, talking to their family and friends. For a second, it doesn't even feel like the country is in war. It's almost as if we're just spending another normal day in our lives. But you soon remember that you are in District Thirteen, and reality sinks in again.

Suddenly, the doors of the cafeteria burst open, causing some people to stop their conversations to look over. A teenage boy has just run into the cafeteria and is looking around, probably searching for someone in particular. The boy's eyes land on mine, and he runs over here. Oh no…

"Katniss! Mrs. Mellark!" he shouts, his voice cut off from lack of breath.

"Yes?" I ask, worriedly. What is going on?

"Y-you are needed in the hospital immediately. Your daught-"

I stand up, not even waiting to hear the rest of his announcement. I run out of the cafeteria, ignoring the shouts of my friends as they chase after me. I quickly maneuver through the twisting hallways before I find myself in front of the hospital doors.

With a sigh, I open the doors and walk in. There are doctors rushing around the room, which makes my stomach sink in horror. I stand glued to my place, until I hear footsteps behind me. I turn and find that my friends have run all the way down here.

"Do you know what's going on?" Delly pants. I shake my head.

"I'm about to find out, though."

I walk to the end of the vast room, where there are several people gathered. I spot Peeta sitting on a chair, beside the large circle of people, his head in his hands. Finn is the only other person I recognize. My stomach drops.

"Peeta!" I shout. He looks up at me. "What's going on?"

He doesn't answer me, though, and just points to the circle. I walk over and begin pushing my way, not caring who I shoulder or elbow. When I find myself in the front of the group, my stomach drops.

Danny is lying on the bed, unconscious. Her breaths seem to be wheezy and shallow, making me shudder. What's worse is the large expanse of red on her stomach coming from a long gash.

"What happened to her? How did she get hurt like this?" I shout, demanding answers from someone.

Peeta makes his way into the crowd and puts a hand on my shoulder, trying to pull me away from the chaos. I continue shouting questions, but no one is answering me.

"Peeta, tell me what happened to her, or else!" I shout, tears in my eyes. How could something like this happen to my little girl?  
My husband sits down and pats the seat next to him, urging me to sit down. Grumbling, I take the seat.

"All I was told is that she got hurt during a training session," Peeta says, bowing his head.

"Training session?" I screech. "Since when has she been in training? Why hasn't anyone told me?"

"I didn't know, either."

I continue to rant about the lack of us knowing, which Peeta patiently listens to. After a few minutes, I lose my steam and put my head against his shoulder.

"Who would do this to Danny?" I ask.

"I have no idea."

* * *

**Danny's POV**

I awaken, but I can't open my eyes. Moving my arm, I feel a sharp pain running all the way to the pit of my stomach. I try to contain a moan of pain, but I squeak as another pain shoots through me.

A voice rings out beside me, "Is she awake?" I can't make out who it is, though, which angers me a bit.

"I don't know. I think I saw her move a second ago, but I may be imagining it."

Who's all in here? I wonder. I use all my strength to open my eyes, and my eyelids slowly peel back. The light of the room is overbearing, so the most I can do is settle for a squint.

"She's awake!" someone says, and the hush of the voices seizes.

My eyes start adjusting to the light, so I manage to focus on my surroundings. There seems to be people surrounding my bed, which honestly frightens me. I can make out some of the faces- mom, Lexi, Wringley. It seems like every one of my friends and family are here!

"W-what's going on?" I ask, my voice hoarse.

"Do you not remember anything?" someone asks. I turn to look at the person and notice that it is a woman in a lab coat. Oh great!

"Not a clue," I say.

"The tracker jacker poison must be causing this," the woman says, making me blush.

The woman asks me a few questions, like how I'm feeling and if I feel any pain. I don't really feel like answering these questions, especially with everyone I care about surrounding me, but the faster I answer them, the faster she'll leave. Soon, she leaves the area, and I relax.

Soon, people start explaining to me what happened, although they don't answer every question I have.

"How long was I out?" I ask.

"Um," Kevin starts, "three days."

"Three days?" I shout. "Is it really that bad?"

"Yes, it was. Don't worry, though; the person who caused it is not allowed to train with you anymore," Wringley says, a guilty look on his face. He must think that this whole situation is his fault, since he was the one who thought up of the training.

After getting everything explained to me, my mother speaks for the first time since I woke up, "Everyone, can Peeta and I talk to Danny, alone?" She looks at me as she says this.

A few murmured replies come from the crowd, but they all start getting up and leaving, giving me worried glances as they exit.

"Danny," my mom starts once everyone has left, "would you please explain to me why, exactly, are you training?"

"Um, I-"

"Don't you know that training is dangerous!" she shouts, not waiting for an answer from me. "You have no reason to train! You are never going into that war, so I do not want to see you training!"

"Why can't I train?" I plead. "I know you won't let me in the war; I've always known that. That doesn't mean I can't train, though!"  
"Yes, it does! You should not be training! It is too dangerous!"

"It's not too dangerous! There are kids who are way younger than me who are training, and their parents are perfectly fine with it!"

"They didn't have their child get hurt during training, though, did they?" she retaliates.

"Yes, I go hurt, but that doesn't mean it'll happen again!" I shout.

"How will we know, though? I mean, I don't even understand why you started training! Who allowed you to train?"

"No one ever said I couldn't before! Haymitch is fine with it, so why aren't you!"

"I don't want you to get hurt! What's happened to you has showed me that it is way too dangerous for you! You could get hurt even more! You could die," she emphasizes.

"I won't die from training! I probably won't even get hurt! This is just a one time thing!"  
"Well, I guess we'll never know if it is or not."

What is she getting at? We'll never know… Does she mean-

"Katniss, think about this for a sec-" my dad starts, but mom cuts him off.

"Peeta, this is about our daughter. This could possibly happen again. I won't stand for it!"  
Dad looks between mom and me, and then sighs. "I guess, uh, you're right."

"No!" I shout.

"Danny, this is for your own good," dad says, not even looking me in the eye.

"You can't do this to me!"

"Yes, we can," mom says. "From now on, you are not allowed to train."

* * *

Katniss was a bit OOC, but I imagined her as a overly concerned mother. :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Everyone, I am really sorry about the lack of updating recently. I know that this is making a few of you angry, but please don't think that I'm just giving up on the story. It's when I don't update for like two months that you should get worried! The school year is ending (which means exams. UGH!), I have to write a ton of speeches for honor ceremonies, I have high school volleyball conditioning (EXHAUSTING!), and there are a lot of other things that keep me busy. I am really trying to update as often as I can, so please don't get mad at me! Updates complaining about lacks of updating don't motivate me to update faster- they do the opposite.**

**Sorry for the long author's note… :)**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The days that pass are dreadfully dull. The doctors haven't let me leave the hospital yet, since they want to make sure that my cut heals properly. I really don't care about anything like that at times like this; I just want to get out of this jail cell!  
Sure, I get visitors, my friends frequenting the most. Their packed training agendas make it hard for them, though. My parents show up every once in a while to try and talk, but I don't even try to amuse them with conversation. They know what they've done to me. I don't know how they think that stopping training will 'keep me safe'. Without training, I'll probably go insane. Or more insane that I already am.

Haymitch joins me often. He tells me that he's been trying to sway my parents' point of view, but I know that his efforts are fruitless. As if mom would ever listen to Haymitch about raising a child. Well, he might be able to change her view, since his advice has helped her out of many situations. Ugh, why can't they just allow me to train!

Out of all my visitors, Brian is the one that hangs out with me the most. Since he no longer has one of his legs, he's been given the choice of joining the army again or not. His answer was no. Nowadays, he spends his time wandering the halls and searching through abandoned rooms. He's shown me a few of the things he's found, like a rusty camera and an old coin. His visits are usually nice, except when we start arguing (which we always seem to do).

Right now, I'm sitting in the uncomfortable hospital bed, all by myself. It's early in the morning, so most people are just getting out of bed and heading down to eat breakfast. There's a bowl of mush sitting on the side table that I was given, but I pay no attention to it. I've already tried a few bites of it; it tastes like bad eggs.

I sigh and lay back onto the bed. How long are they going to keep me in here? All they've done is feed me, and that's about it! I don't remember them ever checking to see if the cut has scabbed over or not! It seems absolutely pointless for me to stay so long here!

Grumbling to myself, I barely notice a nurse who comes to my side. That is, until she talks. "Danielle, are you done with breakfast?"

"Sure," I mutter, sitting myself back up.

She grabs the bowl and puts it on the tray she is holding. With a nod and a smile, she walks away, attending to other patients. This is the only human interaction I get for the next few hours.

* * *

I stare at the clock- 11:24. It's getting to be around lunch time. Since lunch breaks are so short, my friends usually don't come to the hospital for lunch. They usually come immediately after the afternoon training ends, which is usually around four.

The minutes pass slowly. I try to make my annoyed grumbles unintelligible, so the nurses don't act rude to me. You can't blame me for my actions, though; the hospital is a terribly boring place. How these people manage to work here everyday, I have no idea.

Finally, someone walks up to me. It's the doctor who's been checking up on me every other day or so. I don't remember her name, but I don't ask her. I don't want to embarrass myself.

"Hello, Danielle. How are you feeling today?" she asks, uncapping a pen.

"Good," I say. Mostly to myself, I say, "I'd be happier if I could leave this place."

"Ah, then today might be your lucky day!"

What? I could possibly leave the hospital today. A smile appears on my face before I can stop it. The doctor notices this and gives me a small smile in return.

"Just stand up, and I'll check the cut."

I jump out of the bed, only pausing to let a momentary flash of blindness pass. Getting up so quickly hurts a little bit, but this doesn't stop me for long because in just a mere seven seconds, I am up and out of bed for what seems like the first time ever!

"Okay, Danielle. I just need you to lift your shirt a bit so that I can see the cut."  
I do as I'm told and follow her faze to the healing cut. It still looks painful, like it feels. I haven't told them that it hurts, though; they'd just make me stay in here longer. It's bright red, although it has scabbed over. The skin around it is a purplish color from bruising. I try not to shudder at the grotesque thing on me.

"Well, it looks to be healing just fine," she says. I push my shirt back down onto my stomach. "I think you can get released today. We'll just call down your guardian to pick you up and take you back to the room."

"Oh, that won't be necessary," I state. The doctor gives me a peculiar look.

"Are you sure?" she asked, puzzled. "Most patients want to be taken to their compartment by their guardians."  
"My parents should be in training now. Maybe they're in a meeting. They are always busy, so I don't see a point in interrupting all their work."

"Well, on this sheet it says that your guardian here in thirteen is Haymitch Abernathy."

I roll my eyes inwardly. "Really, there is no trouble with me walking back to the compartment. If I need help, I'll just ask somebody that's around at the time."

The doctor looks at me for a few seconds, contemplating on what to do. After many moments pass, she sighs. "Well, if you insist. Just be careful out there, okay?"

I give her a reassuring smile before she turns around to attend to a nearby patient. Grabbing the bracelet around my wrist, I rip it off before throwing it in the trashcan. Finally, I'm free of this place! With one last laugh, I walk out of the hospital.

* * *

Before I know it, I've arrived in front of my room. How long has it been since I've been in here? I try to count down the days, although I was unconscious for a few days, so it's hard to figure out the exact time. Longer than a week, that's for sure!

I turn the doorknob and realize that the door is unlocked. That's strange. Usually it's locked when I get back here. Well, I'm the one who usually locks it. I bet Haymitch doesn't bother to lock it now.

Upon entering the room, I realize that Haymitch is actually in here, sitting on his bed. He's looking towards me with a strange look.

"Danny? What are you doing here?" he asks.

"The doctor released me from the hospital. They said that I've healed enough to be let go."

"Why didn't they call anyone down to escort you down here?"

"I told them not to bother," I say, plopping down onto my bed. I lay back and soak in the familiar feeling of the bed.

Haymitch doesn't say anything, but he has a frown on his face. I don't comment on it, though, and we just say in silence.

"I'm surprised you're actually staying around in here," he says.

I sit up to look over at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's 3:47, and afternoon training is almost over. I'm just surprised that you aren't over by the training center so that you can catch up with all your little friends."

"Huh. I didn't think about that."

I start getting off the bed, but Haymitch speaks up again. "You might want to be careful while you're down there, though."

"Oh? And why is that?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"Remember your parents ban on training?" he asks, humor in his voice. He knows that I'm going to attempt to train again. Whenever my parents aren't around, I'll be trying to go down there every chance I get.

"You know I'm not going to listen to that," I say. "They can't stop me once they're not around. They are always at meetings and helping with other trainings, I doubt they'll even notice me there. Besides, it's not like I'm going to train anytime soon. I want my cut to heal more." I do not want to be in that hospital again!  
Haymitch just rolls his eyes. He doesn't believe me! I don't try to change his mind, though, and just jump off of the bed.

"Later," I say. He grumbles a response that I can't hear before I shut the door behind me.

"Danny? What are you doing around here?" a voice says from behind me. I turn and see that Brian has just come out of his room, too.

"The doctor let me out," I state, not wanting to tell every detail.

"You know, I was just about to go over to the hospital and check on you," he says. I blush and look at my feet, hoping he won't notice. "Oh, am I embarrassing you?" he teases.

"Shut up," I grumble, scuffing the ground with the tip of my shoe.

"Oh, c'mon! You're finally out of the hospital! Now I can tease you without feeling guilty." I punch his arm in response, but that only causes him to laugh even more. "Where were you heading, anyway?"

"I was going to the training center to meet up with the others," I say, "and if I don't leave soon, they would already have left."

"Then let's go!" he shouts, grabbing my arm. He starts walking towards the training center with me in tow. I roll my eyes, but a smile stays on my lips all the same.

The two of us arrive at the training center just around the same time everyone is leaving. I try to spot my friends, but I can't see over the crowd of people. Brian is a different story, though. Since he is practically a giant, he can spot them standing in a group near the door. He grabs my arm and proceeds to drag me over there.

"Danny!" I hear in unison. Before I even see my friends, they all tackle me in hugs, causing me to laugh a bit.

"Guys, calm down! It's not as if I came back from the dead!"

"You might as well have! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever," Jacob jokes. I punch his arm.

"You visited me yesterday!"

"Oh yeah…"

We all laugh and proceed to talk as people walk around us. Finn comes over to me and puts his arm on my shoulder. "Glad to see that you're out and about, now."

"I'm glad that I am actually aloud to walk around without getting yelled at," I say. A few of them laugh, remembering a few days ago when a nurse got onto me for standing up. I just wanted to do something besides sitting and sleeping!

We continue to talk for a bit longer. The hallway is almost one hundred percent empty, minus our group and a few trainers who have lingered a bit longer. Wringley isn't among the trainers, though, which makes me frown. I don't mention that, though. I'm sure he just escaped along with the crowds.

"So what do you want to do now?" Laurie asks, shifting her eyes between Finn and me. Does she really think I'd immediately leave the group of them to spend one-on-one time with Finn?

I roll my eyes. "I want to eat of course! It's dinner time, and I want a meal that doesn't taste like bad eggs!"

"Don't get your hopes up, then," Kevin and Lexi both grumble. We all laugh and make our way towards the cafeteria.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Our small group heads into the cafeteria. A few people turn their heads to look over, the sound of the doors opening having caught their attention, but they quickly turn their heads back, realizing that no one they knew had entered.

We go through the meal line, grabbing our meals. Some sort of soup is being served, which makes me happy. Sadly enough, I'd rather have unidentified soup than a pile of mush. Grabbing our trays, our group settles at an empty table.

We all dig into our food. It tastes a little strange, but I try not to think about it. Food is food. I'm just glad that it's different from my meals these past days. My companions don't seem to be enjoying their food all that much, though. Laurie is grumbling to herself about this 'monstrosity to food everywhere'. This makes a few of us laugh while we eat.

"Do your parents know you are out of the hospital yet?" Laurie asks, dipping her spoon in and out of the soup.

I shrug. "I don't have a clue. After I got out, I went straight to my room. Haymitch and you all are the only people who know, unless Haymitch told them."

This seems to be a good answer for everyone; they all know how I've been growing farther and farther from my parents. I haven't really had a decent conversation with either of them since Paylor died, so many months ago. Here, they're too busy to even hang around. Even with this lack of time, they ban me from the only thing that has made me happy here. Sure, I know that sword fighting can be dangerous, but mom ran around the forest with a bow and arrows when she was years younger than me! I know, our situations were totally different, but that doesn't change the fact that both the activities are equally dangerous. And, for me, sword fighting is just for training; it's not like I'm going to be out in the war!

All these thoughts jumble into my head, but I try to ignore them. I'm mad at my parents, but I know they're trying to do what's right. If only they knew they're doing the exact opposite…

I'm taken out of my thoughts by the sound of the doors opening. A few heads turn in that direction, but I don't bother. Nobody of my interest should be coming in, right? I look to Finn, who sits at my side, and see that he has a scowl on his face, which is something I've never seen before. That could only mean that one person has come in…

Her voice reaches my ears before I could even turn, "Oh look! It's Danny and her little pack of losers!"

I ignore her and turn back around. "She's just trying to get to you. Don't let her bother you," Finn says under his breath. His words seem to calm me, but only for a few seconds.

"What's this? Poor, little Danny can't even defend herself! How cute." I could practically see the smirk on her face. "Are you waiting for your boyfriend to defend you instead?" By now, a few onlookers have directed their attention at her.

Finn has a scowl on his face still. I know he wants to act, so I put a hand on his. I'm not going to let him get in trouble for my sake. I look around the table and see that my friends all look infuriated.

"Hah, just what I thought," she sneers.

Brian abruptly stands up, his chair crashing into the floor. I snap my attention to him, to try and tell him to sit back down, but he's already near Jenny.

"Don't you ever threaten Danny again," he says in a strained voice. Jenny raises her eyebrows, as if questioning his words.

"Oh? Who's going to stop me?"

"I will. If you don't leave now, you are going to regret it."

I see Jenny gulp, but she keeps her ground. She's scared, I can tell. Maybe Brian will finally get her to leave me alone. I smile appears on my face before I can stop it.

"I'd like to see you try," she answers, although she doesn't seem as confident as she did before.

"Your wish is my command," Brian replies with a smirk.

With that, he comes towards her, causing her to flinch. He stops himself, though, laughing as he does.

"Aw, are you scared?" he jokingly asks. "As if I'd hurt a girl. If you mess with Danny or any of my other friends again, I may reconsider.

Jenny stands there with a stunned expression on her face. She was probably hoping for a confrontation, for her to get hurt, so that one of us could get in trouble. That obviously backfired.

Brian gives a chuckle before he turns and comes back towards the table. "Are you guys ready to leave, then?"

Everyone at the table is stunned at the events that just took place. Heck, I still am! Brian rolls his eyes and grabs his tray. "Are you coming or not?"

We all pick up our trays and throw them away. Following Brian out, I look over to Jenny. Disbelief is written across her face, but she's managed to come back down from her thoughts. She scoffs, runs a hand through her hair, and then stomps out of the dining hall, muttering to herself.

Our group heads outside. We stand in the hallway still trying to soak in some of what's happened.

"Guys, is something wrong?" Brian asks. "Did I do something wrong?"

"N-no," Pansy replies, "we're just a bit surprised, that's all. I mean, I've never seen Jenny so shocked!"

Brian laughs, "Well, I had to do something. I couldn't let her get away with bashing my friend, especially after what she has already done to Danny." He sends me a grin.

The group of us continues to walk down the hall, talking. Nothing unusual or particularly interesting happens, but I smile the whole time. I'm just glad I have such great friends. I don't know how I would be able to survive without them. Even though I've only known most of them for a short time, it feels like I've known them for a whole lifetime.

We continue walking, but I feel myself trudging harder and harder. I'm feeling quite exhausted. A glance at a nearby clock shows me that it is almost nine!

"Guys, I think I'm going to head back to my room. I'm feeling a bit tired," I say. A few murmured agreements ring out, too. After a few more words, we all decide to go back to our own rooms.

"I'll walk you to your room," Finn says, touching my hand. With a smile, I link our hands together.

We walk to our room together, Brian leading us a bit ahead. For some reason, Finn doesn't seem to be acting normal. His smile seems to be a bit forced, and there are wrinkles lining his forehead.

"What's wrong?" I whisper, quiet enough so Brian can't hear.

"Hmm?" he asks. He must have been deep in thought. I repeat my question and he sighs. "Well, I just feel bad."

"What do you feel bad about? You have no reason to."

"I feel bad about what I did. Actually what I didn't do," he answers. He means about Jenny. "I should have done something. I shouldn't have just sat there, waiting for her to leave. She would have continued to bother you if it weren't for Brian. I-"

I stop him by resting a finger on his lips. "Finn, don't blame yourself for anything. It's all over; everything is fine. I don't want you to worry about this. I'm okay, everyone's okay. There's nothing to worry about."

A smile forms underneath my finger. "I love you," he whispers, kissing my forehead.

"I love you, too," I reply.

We continue walking down the hallway, until we reach my room. Brian had already entered his room a few seconds ago, so it was just us in the hallway.

"See you tomorrow?" I ask. His busy schedule will sure put some strain on our time together.

"I'm sure I'll be able to come over in between trainings. Maybe we can grab lunch together."

"Definitely."

He grins before kissing my cheek. "Goodnight." With that, he makes his way down the hallway.

I smile for a second, leaning against the wall. When I finally move, I don't go to my room; I knock on Brian's instead.

After a few moments, the large door opens to reveal Brian. "Hey," he says, slightly confused.

"Thank you, for today," I say, a blush appearing on my cheeks. I've always hated thanking people; I never seem to get my real feelings across.

He waves his hand dismissively, "Don't mention it. I had to do something to help you. I didn't want to see you hurt."

The blush on my cheeks turns a shade darker. "Okay. I just wanted to tell you that it meant a lot to me."

A grin forms on his face. "I'm glad I could help, then."

"Oh. Um, goodnight, then," I answer, squirming slightly. If he notices my discomfort, he doesn't say anything about it.

"See you tomorrow." The door closes before I could say anything else.

With a sigh, I walk back to my room, opening the door. Haymitch is already asleep in bed, so I don't take my shower. I don't want him to wake up quite yet.

I crawl into bed and wrap the covers around me. Before I know it, I've drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Guys, I am so sorry about the unreasonable late. I know there is no excuse for this long break without giving anybody a reason. I'm genuinely sorry. Thanks for all who have still stuck with me, despite all this. I don't deserve awesome reviewers like you. :)**

**Special thanks to swag13hutcher for helping me get through my writer's block.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

The only reason I wake is because of a loud knock on my door. I sit up with a grumble and try to rub the sleep out of them. The clock on the wall says it is already ten in the morning. Did I really sleep that long?

The knocking hasn't stopped yet. Haymitch isn't in the room. I groan, stretching quickly before standing up. I walk over to the door, not caring that I probably look a mess.

"Annie?" I ask surprisingly. What is she doing here? She hasn't visited my room since Finn's returned. Why is she here? "What are you doing here?"

"I-it's Finn," she sobs. Her emerald green eyes are red from tears. "He's gone."

"What?" I shout. "Why? Where is he?"

"He got deported this morning. I was walking to his room for a visit, but all I found was a note on his door." She rummages through her pocket before pulling out a folded piece of paper. "Here it is, if you want to read it."

I timidly take the note out of her hand. Would he leave with only a note? I guess there wasn't enough time for him to actually say goodbye. His deportation must have been very short-noticed. I unfold the paper and read what it says.

_I'm very sorry I can't say goodbye. My group is being sent to the Capitol today to try and save some of the captured soldiers. Since District 4 has already been taken by the Capitol, our side of the war is on the short end of the stick. We need all the soldiers we can so we can defend the other Districts on our side, and so we can gather enough forces to recapture Four. _

_Sorry to leave without notifying you all beforehand. _

_ -Finn_

I stare at the note for a few more moments. He's really gone. "I can't believe it," I mumble to myself.

"I know," Annie says. "He's gone, but not forever. He'll be back before we know. He'll be back a hero."

I give her a small smile and a hug. Her small arms wrap around me for a few seconds before she pulls away with a sniff. "I think I should be heading to lunch, then."

"I'll see you around," I state. With a bittersweet smile, she makes her way down the hallway.

Not bothering to change into my day clothes or locking my door, I run down the hallway, trying to remember the way. I don't bother trying to locate my friend's first; they're all at training. They're too busy right now to think about this. I need someone who will understand me, a person I can talk to without them telling everyone else.

* * *

Once I arrive, I knock on the door, feeling somewhat shy. Why am I feeling this way? I can trust this person. I've known her my whole life; I know she won't blab about my feelings to others. Maybe it's the fact I haven't talked to her in so long. Lately I haven't been spending that much time with my family, siblings included. With the fact that Nathan is actually allowed to train and Jasper being just a baby, my siblings aren't that enjoyable to be around at times.

The door opens and a head pops out. "Danny?" she asks, her eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Hi, Posy."

"What are you doing here? Wait, that sounded a bit rude."

I smile at my 'aunt'. "It's alright. If it's okay with you, I'd like to talk with you for a while."

"Oh, okay. Come on in, then." She opens the door wider to allow me entrance.

I follow her into the room. It looks a lot like my room, except instead of a second bed, there's a baby's cradle. Posy's mostly been taking care of Jasper, saying she'll need practice for when she and Barker, her fiancé, have kids.

She sits down on the bed and pats the spot next to her. I sit down, and she wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"So what's up?" she asks. "Is it family issues, friend issues," she pauses and leans forward, "boy issues?"

I bite my lip. "Um, kind of all three?"

"Should I have Maple take care of Jasper for the day?" she asks. I shake my head.

"I don't think it'll take that long."

"Okay. What do you want to start with?" she asks. "Friends, family, or Finn?"

"How about we start with family?" I say. "Well, um…"

"Danny, just let everything out. I promise I won't tell anyone about this. What happens in this room stays in this room."

"I know. It's just that I feel kind of guilty for feeling like this about my parents…"

"So this is mostly about your parents?"

"Yes," I sigh. "They're never around anymore, yet they think they have total control over everything I do. They banned me from training just because I got injured once. They shouldn't have the right to do that! So far in District 13 Haymitch has been more of a parent than the both of them combined! It's mostly my mom, too. She was the one who banned me from training and dad went right along with it! He didn't even try to stop her. Well, he tried once, but that was it! He didn't even try to defend me!"  
As I rant, Posy nods her head, taking in all the words I spit out. This is another reason I like talking to Posy; she doesn't try to interrupt me in the middle of my thoughts. She waits until I'm done talking before she tries to give me advice.

I continue ranting on about my parents and how unfair I've been treated, "They even let Nathan train, and he's only eleven! How is that fair? Sure, I know I'm mental in ways, but that doesn't mean I can't train. Both mom and dad fought in the war when they were pretty much insane, yet I can't even hold a sword? That's beyond hypocritical!"

I pause for a minute, realizing that I was pretty much doe about my parents. Looking at the clock, I notice that I had spent almost ten minutes ranting on about them, yet Posy didn't interrupt me once. I look over at her and see her deep in thought, trying to think through everything.

"Have you tried talking to them about how you're feeling about this?" she asks.

"No," I state. Posy raises her eyebrows. "You know how busy they are. I mean, how many times have they come over her to visit Jasper since they've been back?"

"Good point, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't try. If you tell them that you need to talk, they may listen to you. Tell them that you've wanted to talk and that haven't been paying enough attention to you for them to realize it."

"Are you sure that will work?"

"Well, not completely. This will help them realize that you've been feeling unwanted, though."

I nod. I think I can get that far with that. And after we sit down and talk, I can let them have a taste of what I've been feeling.

"Now that that is settled, how about we talk about Finn?" she asks, wiggling her eyebrows. "What's up with you two? Fighting?"

I shake my head. "He's gone."

"Oh," she says, lowering her eyes a bit. "I didn't realize that he had left again."

"He just left this morning. He didn't even have time to say goodbye to anyone. All he could do was tape a note to his door."

"Oh, Danny, I'm sorry." She wraps her arms around me and sighs. "I'm sure he'll be back before you know it, though. Are you just missing him?"

"I-I don't know," I admit. "It's just that our relationship feels a bit strained right now."

"How so?"

"Well, he's told me that he feels like he doesn't do enough for our relationship. Like yesterday for example- a girl was taunting me, but he was just telling me to ignore her. She wouldn't stop, though, and I knew she wouldn't. She didn't give up until my friend told her to bug off. Later he told me he felt bad about doing nothing."

"Danny, he just feels like he let you down. Do you think he let you down?"

"No, not at all. He could never do that. It's just that he keeps saying that he wishes he could do more, yet I've let him down so many times," I sigh.

"Just tell him this once he gets back. Reassure each other that you're glad with how it is and to stop wishing you could do more for each other. Before you guys were as happy as could be, am I right?" she asks. I nod my head. "Exactly. The only reason you guys feel strained is because of the war. Everyone is feeling that way right now, especially when you are separated for long times. Take Barker and me for example. When he had a break here, we were a bit uncomfortable around each other, but after a while we adjusted again. Then he had to go back to war. I'm sure we'll have to adjust again every time he returns, but that doesn't mean we'll cut off our relationship. Adjusting and working everything out shows that you really want to dedicate yourself to the person."

I nod, taking this all in. I guess Finn and I didn't really adjust to each other again. We were trying to go off as if everything was the same as before. It wasn't, though. Nothing will ever be the same as it was before, but that isn't such a bad thing.

"Now, let's go on to your friends. What's going on with them?" she asks. "Every time I see the lot you all seem happy."

"Well, we are. It's just that I feel excluded at times. I know that they're trying to spend as much time with me as they can, but they have so much training and everything that I never get to hang with them anymore. It just feels like I've been left out, since I'm not allowed to train. Even when I was training, I had private training so I never got to see them!"

"Well, we can't exactly fix that until your parents problems are fixed first," Posy says, scrunching her nose. "If your parents let you train with the others, I'm sure you guys will feel back to normal."

"That's not all, though."

"What else? Are you feeling like a third wheel? Or like a seventh wheel, since you seem to be so popular," she laughs, poking my stomach.

"Not really, no. When Finn was here I felt happy as could be around them. There's just something going on between one of my friends and me."  
"Is it that Jacob kid again? I thought he was with Laurie!" she gasps. "Is he trying to hook up with you behind her back?"

"No, Posy!" I say with a laugh. "Jacob wouldn't do that. Not to Laurie. It's another friend of mine, though. Brian."

"Brian?" Posy repeats, her forehead wrinkling. "I don't remember him all that much."

"I met him at Lexi's party when we went to that training center. Black hair, blue eyes, one leg."

"Oh! What's up with you guys?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure he likes me…" I trail.

"He knows you're dating Finn, right?"

"Yes, yes. Of course he does! I told him straight when Finn wasn't even here! He tried to kiss me before I told him. Then he tried to settle things and agreed to be just friends."

"It's all settled with him, isn't it?" Posy asks.

"Well, not exactly. Lately I've felt like he's still trying to, what do you call it? 'Win me over'. He's been hinting about him liking me, and he was the one who told off that girl who was bothering me."

"Trying to win you over? Well, you already told him off… This is going to be a bit difficult to decipher, then. That must be why Finn felt guilty about doing nothing. He felt like Brian was acting more like a boyfriend should than he did."

"I was thinking that, but I wasn't so sure. It's not like Finn to get jealous."

"Finn wasn't jealous; he was just disappointed in himself probably. Anyway, back to Brian. How about you try to get him to start talking to someone else? Have him meet a girl who can steal his heart. This will make him stop."

"It's not that easy. Brian isn't what you'd call social, especially since he's come to Thirteen. It took ages for him to even start talking to anyone else besides me."

"Well, he opened up to people since then! Since you managed to get him to talk to people so far, you can get him to open up to another person! Just play matchmaker with him, and I'm sure you'll do it!"

"Okay," I mumble, not so sure of this. Posy's advice has worked for me this far in my life, though. Maybe she's right!

"Thanks for this, Posy."

"No problem, girly! I've wanted to visit you for a while anyway, so this was perfect. I'm glad I could help!" she says with a smile. "And don't worry; you're secrets stay with me."

I grin and kiss her on the cheek. "I think I'll be off then. Maybe I'll try to find my parents."

"You go do that. If you need more girl-time, I'll be here."

With a wave, I leave the room. I smile. Posy always knows how to fix everything. As I walk down the hallways, I think of whether or not I should go to my parents now. Well, I don't know where they are right now. They could be anywhere!

I decide to talk to them later today. First, though, I'll have a nap.

* * *

**Again, I'm really sorry about my late updates. I hope you liked the chapter, though. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Today, it is December seventeenth. It's been exactly a week since Finn left for the Capitol. And it's been a week since I talked to my parents. Well, just my dad really.

I know I should have talked to my mom more than my dad; it is her that I'm mostly having problems with. She wasn't in her apartment, though. Dad was, though, so I told him about everything I've had problems with. I told him about how training was my outlet, how I feel that them banning me was slightly hypocritical. My dad listened to me the whole time. Afterwards, he told me that he understood what I was feeling. That I had I right to feel that way. He said he'll tell mom what I told him and hopefully sway her, since he's thought that banning my training in the first place was out of line.

Ever since the talk, I've seen mom a few times. We've talked a bit. I can feel she's trying to get closer to me. We haven't talked about training again, though.

I'm pretty sure I can train behind their backs. It would be simple, since they're almost never around. This past week I've seen them more than I've seen them for the past four months! I just don't want that guilt over me, though. The whole time I'd be training I'd feel unhappy because I know I'd hurt my parents if they ever found out. I want their permission to train, but if it comes to it, I'll go behind their back.

Maybe dad wasn't being very specific while talking to mom. Maybe he only told her that I was feeling distant in my relationship with them. Or maybe he's trying to get me to tell mom straightforward. Either way, I wasn't very happy with him for doing it.

I've been starting to feel like another wheel between my friends again, just like before Finn came back to visit. This time they've noticed more and have made more of a point to not act all 'couple-ish' in front of me. I'm just glad they're being thoughtful!

So far today all I've done is sit around in my room. I didn't really feel like moving and wanted a lazy day. Most days here seem pretty lazy, since I don't have to go to school or anything.

The only thing that makes me move is Haymitch barging through the door.

"What's with you?" I ask, sitting up from bed. Haymitch comes over to me and grabs my arm.

"Get up."

"What?"

"I said get up," he states, pulling me out of bed. "Oh god, you haven't even gotten out of bed today, have you?"

I look down at what I'm wearing. It's the bland pajamas that this District gives everyone to wear.

"No, I haven't. Why does that matter?"

"Just change into some clothes and meet me outside."

"Why?" I ask. It was strange for Haymitch to do something like this.

"I'm tired of you moping around all the time. I don't care what your parents say. Technically I am your guardian in this District, so I get to decide what you are and are not allowed to do. Although I wish they would agree with me, too."

"What?" I ask. "Are you letting me train?"

"They're giving you a chance," he says. "I've finally talked them into it. Well, talked your mom into it. She was the one who mostly imposed it. Peeta helped me to convince her." Thank you, Dad! "Your parents are going to watch you train and judge for themselves how 'dangerous' it is."

"Really?" I practically shout, running over to my dresser. I grab some clothes and run to the bathroom. "I'll meet you outside!"

I change into a training outfit. The material feels strange since I haven't worn it in so long. I quickly brush out my hair and brush my teeth, trying to get that gross morning taste out of my mouth, even though it's probably around noon by now.

Finishing up, I sprint out of room and meet Haymitch outside the room.

"Ready?" he asks.

I grin at him. "Definitely, I've been waiting for this forever."

* * *

We finally arrive at the training center. A few people give me looks, probably wondering why I'm in here. I see Lexi and Kevin coming in from another room, most likely the gun training. I give them a wave as they both look over at me. They both gape at me until they finally realize what it going on. They both give me thumbs-up as I walk by.

Haymitch and I finally step into the sword training area. My parents are seated next to Wringley, who is talking animatedly to them. Dad spots me and gives me a small wave, which causes Mom to look over, too. She gives me a somewhat worries smile, but it's a smile nevertheless.

"Hey, Danny! It's great to see you again!" Wringley says, walking over and giving me a pat on the back.

"You too, Wringley. How has your other young trainees been?"

He gives me a funny face, which causes me to laugh. "None of them are as good as you. Seriously, the only people that I think could give you a real challenge one-on-one or years older than you."

"Well that's nice of you to say. I may be rusty, though, since I haven't practiced in a while."

He waves his hand absentmindedly. "Shoo, I bet you'll still be as good as ever. Now, how about we get started?"

"Sure," I say. I look over to where my parents and Haymitch are sitting. "You guys ready?"  
Mom gives me a small nod, while Dad grins over. Haymitch just gives me a small nod.

Wringley runs into the swords closet and retrieves my sword. He hands it over to me, and I feel the familiar metal in my hand. I look over at my parents and give them a small smile.

"So," I begin, "what is it I'm supposed to do today?"

"Well, we'll begin with you fighting dummies, just so you can get the hang of it again. Then, if your parents are okay with it, we'll have you fight off one of the older students."

I give him a nod. He smiles then whistles, signaling for some of the other trainers to bring over some dummies. I don't count them all, but I can tell that there are over a dozen of them.

"For you to complete this challenge, you must defeat all of these mummies in less than five minutes. I'll be timing you throughout all this and give you a warning when there is one minute left. Are you ready?" Wringley asks. I nod and get my sword ready. "On your mark, get set, go!"

* * *

**FINN POV**

It's been about a week since my crew arrived in a forest about half a mile from the Capitol. There is about fifteen of us on this team, which seems pretty large in my opinion. This is a pretty big job, though.

There are hundreds of soldiers captured somewhere in the Capitol. Our job is to locate the holding cells and attempt to rescue as many soldiers as we can. So far, we've made little progress in finding the holding place. We can't exactly just walk into the Capitol and ask around, after all. We can't even technically get into the Capitol without disguising ourselves and entering in groups of two or three. Our squadron has gone in about five times this past week, all wearing strange clothes and talking in goofy accents. Even though the Capitol isn't as outrageous as how it apparently used to be, it is still bizarre in my eyes.

When we enter the Capitol, we search for any signs of a holding place, like a group of soldiers leaving or heading towards a building. All leads we have had were bad, leading us to bars and soldiers' homes. Every night we've gathered together and come up with nothing. The only places we've even marked off on the map are a few shops and a bar. After that disappointing news we would usually just tell stories to try to clear the solemn air.

I was put in a scavenging group with a young married couple, whose names are Trent and Josephine. Both were originally from District 10. Although there hasn't been much trouble with the Capitol there, they still moved to District 13 to help fight for the cause. Our disguises in the Capitol are quite simple- they dress up as a middle-aged couple, making themselves look much older than they really are, and I dress up as there teenage son. Not much work for me there.

So far in the Capitol, there hasn't been anything exciting. We can't exactly make a big scene here and try to take over. That would practically be suicide! All we can do is hang low and search around. That's the only thing we can do if we want to live.


End file.
